Dream Catcher
by NappingStabbingBlooking
Summary: Another summer in Gravity Falls for the lovely Pines Twins! And when our favorite Pine Tree accidentally hangs up an old cursed dream catcher, he finds he'll be spending the majority of his beloved vacation with a slightly homicidal triangle poser.
1. Hello Gravity Falls

Woot! I've been gone for awhile. And what other better way to come back to other than some old fashioned BillDip? This whole story is kind of post Not What He Seems/that whole shin-dig never went down in the first place, because screw everything that's canon right now ;-; so hard to write fanfics while the whole fandom is down for the count. This story is going to be kind of slow, and I update even slower, so fair warning! Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

"That one looks like Texas!"

Two kids sat in the back of an old, bumpy, and kind of funny smelling bus. They looked to be the same age, although the girl had a good few centimeter's of height on the boy, who was absolutely horrified when people pointed it out.

The girl was lifting the old seats up and pointing out all the miscellaneous stains and gum wads on the bottom. God knows how they got there. Especially the green Texas-shaped spill Mabel was pointing out. How does someone even spill something _on the bottom of the seat_?

Dipper noted to himself to add that to his journal of strange anomalies once he made it to the location they had been traveling to for about four long hours now: Gravity Falls. Home of the unexplained, disturbing... _things_... that Dipper had had too many close times with.

Of course, that didn't make him like it any less. He _loved _it. Ever since he had gone home last summer, he had been dying to go back. The wind rippled through Dipper's longish brown hair from the open windows of the bus, threatening to tug off his infamous blue and white hat, pulled snug over his forehead. His mouth tipped up in a bit of a smile, thankful for the summer breeze on the hot bus.

Of course, a little bit of fear still twisted and growled in the back of his mind at the thought of going back to the Mystery Shack. Last time, he had almost driven himself insane over the mysteries of the forest. While he knew the sleep deprivation and anxiety was bad for him, that didn't stop him from wanting to come back for more. While the break was nice and being back home was even nicer, he still felt a connection with Gravity Falls more than he had with anything else back home.

And he was ready for his second summer at Gravity Falls. He was prepared- both mentally and physically for the harsh summer to come. He had put in his fair share of research, and was armed with everything he thought he needed to survive. At school, he had taken an old code and cipher class that taught him how to decipher messages and look for hints and clues. And that thing called puberty had finally hit, and while his aim still sucked, Dipper had gotten noticeably stronger.

Still waiting for the growth spurt. Any day now. Seriously.

Dipper rested his arm on the window sill and let his head flop into his hand boredly as he looked out the window, every pine tree that passed looking exactly like the last one. And all at once, Dipper felt uncomfortable- like he had the feeling he was getting watched.

He let a small, weak smile work its way onto his face. How could he forget the feeling after all this time? Dipper looked out the opposite window to the left, just in time to watch the familiar old water tower pass by. "Oh my gosh, Dipper!" Mabel bounced in her seat, her brown eyes practically sparkling. "Omigosh omigosh we're here!"

Dipper and Mabel had first walked into the Mystery Shack expecting Grunkle Stan to give them a list of things to clean up, taking the advantage of the fact he got two young, able bodied slaves to work the Shack, but the twins were shocked when Dipper finally managed to bust down the squeaky old door to find a house full of all the familiar faces they had grown to love and care for.

"Surprise! Welcome back Mystery Twins!"

Mabel was overjoyed. She quickly adapted to her surroundings, giggling, handing out hugs like they were candy on summerween, and shrieking in joy after reuniting with Waddles- who must've grown five times bigger since she had seen him- and instantly busting out the old karaoke machine, quickly joined with Candy and Grenda, who had also noticeably changed.

Dipper, on the other hand, hurried past the people of Gravity Falls, lugging his baggage over his shoulder and taking the steps two at a time to get up to his and Mabel's old room. "Hey, Dipper!" Someone called from below. Dipper looked down from the trap door. "Where are you going, dude? Party's down here! We've gotta catch up some time!" Dipper tried his best not to stutter as he stared down at the beautiful red head, who hadn't changed in the least. Long green flannel, fluffy winter hat despite it being the beginning of summer, and always dirtied boots. "Uh-" Dipper cursed under his breath as he resumed, trying to get his still, ever so squeaky voice under control. "Um, sure, Wendy! We can catch up. Do the catching up. Err- just give me a minute!"

Dipper closed the hatch and shuddered, pulling off his hat and running a hand through his fluffy brown hair. A lot of people had changed since summer. Take Mabel, for instance, who finally got her braces off. Of course, she still had to wear a retainer, but she evolved from her sweater wearing routine (don't get me wrong, she still loved wearing sweaters) but rather took to wearing colorful converse shoes and long jackets. She had gotten a lot of piercings on her ears, which somehow managed to never get tangled in her long, wild, untamable hair.

Dipper quickly shook his head and passed the red-stained glass triangular window, who's eye seemingly followed him with every step, tossing open the door to the room.

"Is this going to be a traditional thing?" Dipper frowned as he stared at Gompers, who was indeed, on his bed. "Shoo," Dipper complained. The goat only stared at him back, just to rip his sheets with one last goaty-mouthful, careening out of the room and down the stairs.

Dipper shook his head and threw his luggage on his old and dusty bed- he reminded himself to wash everything before he slept there tonight- and opened his old sock drawer, sighing in reliefe as he saw that Journal Three was still in contact and untouched-

"What the heck?" Dipper mumbled, eyes narrowing as he picked up the decaying book. There was no dust on the front cover, and when he opened it, his breath caught in his throat. One of the pages had been torn out.

Dipper racked his brain as he tried to remember what page it had been. Last summer, he had known the journal front to back, but he thought a break from it would give him time to come back to it so he could look at everything from a new angle.

He flipped through the rest of the pages and sighed in relief as he found they were still intact. He read a few of the old entries, and then flipped to the new ones he had marked in on the empty pages. He read a few of his own entires when he flipped to the next one, finding another page ripped out. "Are you kidding?" Dipper yelled. "This was the page I had on Bill! And I was really close to something, too. I-"

It suddenly clicked. Dipper flipped back to the other page that has been ripped out, and sure enough, as memory did serve correctly, it was the Author's old entry on Bill Cipher. Horrible, triangular, miserable demon monster.

Dipper sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, stuffing the Journal into his jacket. He'd have to hold onto it until he found a better place to hide it. Right now, he was too tired to deal with this mess. For all he knew, someone had stolen his pages on Bill and summoned the guy to wreak havoc on the town.

Right now, he had a party to go to.


	2. Party Night

Dipper hopped down the stairs, trying to shrug away the bad feeling in his heart and enjoy the party. The first person Dipper ran into was Soos- trying to impress Melody, who had come down to Gravity Falls for the party- by seeing how many Pringles he could balance on his chin.

Apparently only two, but Dipper knew Soos was capable of much more after watching too many of the Shack's security tapes. "Dude!" Soos shouted, the pitiful stack of Pringles falling from his chin and to the floor. "Soos-" Dipper attempted to back up and skitter away, but Soos scooped him up before he was able and hugged him to his chest, squeezing the life out of him.

"Soos!" Dipper barely managed to squeak out, before the large man baby dropped him to the floor. "Oh, man you've gotten taller! Still not taller than Mabel though, hahah! Almost didn't recognize you."

Dipper slapped his hand to his forehead. This was going to be a long night. Melody giggled and Dipper rolled his eyes. How could she stand the guy? But a light hearted smile worked onto his face as he talked with his best friend from Gravity Falls.

"Oh, man!" Soos laughed after asking Dipper how school had gone, slapping his knee. "You should have seen the gnome infestation here a couple of weeks back. We thought we were all doomed without you! Luckily, I found that journal of yours before it was too late. Leaf blowers, dude! Who would have guessed-"

"You looked at my journal?" Dipper asked, his voice a little higher pitched than normal. He cleared his throat, and started again, his hands starting to become slightly sweaty as he stared at his friend.

Soos looked mildly concerned. "Only for a bit, dude. Found the page about the gnomes and took care of them in like, a minute. Are you okay, Dipper?"

Dipper narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm fine. Where'd you find it, anyways?"

Soos scratched the remaining Pringles crumbs from his chin, becoming serious after seeing the concerned look on Dipper's face. "It was sitting on the floor of your room. I know you take better care of it than that, and like to keep it secret. I'm actually kind of surprised you didn't take it home with you. So I put it in your sock drawer where you always keep it, dude. Why, what's going on?" Soos leaned down and held his hand up to his mouth in a loud whisper. "Do you think something's going on?"

Dipper forced a smile on his face. "No, man. Everything's fine. Thanks though! I've got to um, uh, well-"

"Sing with my sister!" Something screeched in his ear, and Dipper nodded, happy for the excuse. "Yes, sing with my- wait, what?!"

Dipper was dragged up to the stage, dread filling his heart as the machine started playing some awful auto tuned song came on.

"It's Sunday, Sunday, gotta sleep in on Sunday!" Mabel shrieked beside him, and luckily, someone was pulling him off the stage and away from the eyes of the crowd.

"Thanks," Dipper looked up at his rescuer, turning a few shades redder. 'Probably as red as her hair', the teen thought in misery.

"Don't mention it, man," Wendy said with a big smile, punching him lightly on the shoulder. She dropped his arm as they made it to the front door, where a line of people stood waiting to get into the party. "Stan put me in charge of collecting the money. Thought you'd want to chill with me for a bit, kinda like old times." Dipper's mouth wobbled into a smile thankfully and he pulled up a chair next to Wendy as they stripped the poor people of Gravity Falls of their money for his scamming great uncle.

"I've gotta say, Dipper," Wendy began, taking another five bucks from somebody's hand before sinking back into her chair and kicking her legs up onto the desk counter.

"You've grown up a lot! Last summer, you would have been up in your room obsessing over that journal or trying to follow the rules of some list or other. And you've gotten taller!"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, crumpling the small piece of paper he had in his hand and shoving it into his pocket. "Right, yeah..." Although, he had to admit she was right. He HAD gotten taller. He was getting near Wendy's height, although she was pretty tall already. "I grew two inches, and I-"

"Nahhh, man, not just that! Finally ditched the short shorts and old blue vest, huh?" Dipper blushed as he remembered his old style. How could he forget? It was all he had worn back then. At the moment, he was sporting a black jacket with a white graphic t-shirt underneath of one of his favorite video games; Portal. It had all these cool puzzles and deadly robots and-

"Woah! When'd you get that?"

Dipper looked at Wendy, startled. She was staring at something on his head, but he couldn't place what. "What? Where?" Dipper looked over his shoulder, then back at Wendy. "The piercing, dumby!"

"Oh..." Dipper's hand instinctively jumped up to his right upper ear and pulled on the dark blue ring that hooked onto his ear nervously. "Ah, um, well, Mabel was getting her ears pierced again but she only wanted one cartilage piercing on one of her ears but they wouldn't give it to her unless she got two, because the earrings came in packages of two and they didn't want to waste an earring, and I was there too and Mabel said it would look badass and-" Dipper stopped himself when he realized he was rambling, as if to defend himself.

"It's awesome!" Wendy smiled, which made Dipper's heart soar. "I was going to get more piercings on my ears too, but I don't have the guts like you or your sister."

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. "Are you kidding? You'll wrestle a shape shifter but getting your ears pierced isn't okay in your book?"

Wendy shook her head. "No way, not after the giant mosquito problem we had here a couple of weeks after you and Mabel left Gravity Falls." She winced. "Giant mosquito's means giant needle mouth things. And there was nothing in your journal about them, too! We had to figure out how to deal with them ourselves. Damn things near sucked Soos dry of his blood."

Dipper stared at Wendy. "You went through my journal too?! Does everyone around here go through it?" Wendy looked hurt. "I didn't know it would be a big deal. People were getting hurt and we needed it-"

"Well because you NEEDED it, we're all in horrible danger! That journal isn't just yours to parade around every time there's a supernatural problem!" Dipper was getting out of hand. His heart pounded in his chest and his hands were getting clammy again. Dipper stood up and Wendy brought her feet down from the table, glaring at Dipper.

"Last time I checked, that journal isn't yours either. I used it to help the people of Gravity Falls. You use it for your sick obsessions. Gosh Dipper, could you be any more of a jerk right now?"

Dipper dragged his hand over his face, feeling a mix of guilt and anger. He was helping the people of Gravity Falls! Wasn't he? He was trying to find out who took Bill's pages so he could help them before they made a deal like he had!

But then again, there was more to it than that. Dipper should have known better than to even make the deal in the first place. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK.

Dipper realized he was staring stupidly at Wendy for the past minute and a half. "I- Um, I gotta-" Dipper tripped over his chair as he was scooting backwards and fled to the house.

Feeling worse than ever, Dipper picked his way through the people until he was deep inside the house. "Dipper!" An old, familiar voice pulled him from his sulking. "I need you to man the register for the rest of the party. Soos had to go home after almost choking to death on a pringle." Stan sighed heavily and led Dipper over to the shop-side of the store and patted Dipper on the back.

"Thanks for throwing this party, Grunkle Stan," Dipper found himself saying after jumping on the stool and leaning back in exhaustion, cracking his back. "It's good to be back," he admitted, although he was definitely thankful to get away from the crowds of people and Wendy's angry eyes.

"Anything to get people to come here and buy my merchandise. Also a great way to sell over priced pizza. Have a good night, kid," Stan winked, sliding his eyepatch to his other eye and straightening his fez.

Dipper hadn't picked up the magazine for more than two seconds before he heard Stan's angry voice from across the Shack. "Hey! What did I tell you about touching things with your cheetoh fingers?!"

It luckily wasn't a long a night Dipper thought it would be. It was a Tuesday, and the kids in Gravity Falls were still in school, and many of the party go-ers had to go to work the next day. Dipper was sweeping up the kitchen, trying to keep himself from falling asleep while resting on the broom handle. The only people left were Mabel, Candy, and Grenda, who were all preparing to go to Candy's house for a sleep over, despite her and Grenda needing to go to school tomorrow.

Dipper was just glad that they had the sensitivity to sleep at some other house than the Mystery Shack. That promised Dipper a potential blissful night of sleep.

"You look asleep on your feet," Stan commented, who was happily counting out the money from the register. Dipper hardly agknoledged him as he pushed the broom across the floor again, giving a huge yawn. "You think?" Dipper grumbled, cracking his back. Stan looked a little guilty, and with a big sigh, he called Mabel over. "Since I kind of worked you two to death tonight- and on the night you were supposed to be having fun and all... Well, I made a bit more money than I thought I would tonight and just... I'm going to turn around for a few minutes and if something's missing off the shelves, I guess I won't notice."

Mabel was trembling in excitement. "Oh, it's just like last year!" Mabel ran through the store, and with a minimal amount of thought and searching, Mabel ripped something out of one of the boxes. "BOOMERANG!" She yelled, throwing it around the store, Stan flinching every time it looked like it was going to hit something expensive before finding its way back to Mabel's hand.

Dipper, suddenly awake after almost getting hit by the horrible flying piece of wood, looked around the shop with a bit of a hop in his step. He could never afford anything from the place usually, seeing as Stan over priced everything. He was stumped between a snow globe of the Mystery Shack and his own question mark shirt, before spotting something across the Shack. "And I was going to get a snow globe," Dipper muttered in disgust as he approached the ancient looking object. It was hanging from one of the top shelves, and so ratty that Dipper understood why no one wanted it in the first place.

But to Dipper, it was like gold. "Got it!" Dipper grinned childishly and held up the thing for Stan to see. He squinted and nudged his glasses up his nose. "A dream catcher?" Stan looked at it for a moment too long before snorting. "Pehh. You lost out on a new puma shirt, kid. Or are you more of a panther guy?" Stan walked away mumbling and pumas and panthers, and Dipper looked at his Grunkle inquisitively before looking back down at the dream catcher to study it.

The main frame of it was larger than his hand when he held it, and it was shaped like an eye. The frame was black, and the netting was colored a golden yellow. On the bottom hung a series of yellow, black, and purple feathers.

"Whatchya got there, bro bro?" Mabel asked him, while unpacking her bags into her drawers and closet while packing for the sleepover with Candy and Grenda.

Dipper was fiddling with the dream catcher, trying to get it to hang straight above the window in their room. "A dream catcher," Dipper replied enthusiastically. "It's pretty!" Mabel smiled. "I like it. I wonder if there are smaller ones for earrings."

Dipper looked over his shoulder at Mabel, an eyebrow raised. "Do you even know what these are for?" Mabel shook her head, looking at the dream catcher skeptically. "Uh oh. It's not something bad, is it?"

"No, no, quite the opposite! These were created by old native tribes and people to get good dreams. It's said that good dreams simply drift through the middle hole of the net, and drip down the feathers to give us good dreams, while the bad dreams get all tangled up in the net and disappear by the first rays of sunlight."

Mabel laughed and punched Dipper. "Nerd!" But after seeing Dipper look a bit crestfallen, she corrected herself. "Maybe it'll work! But you're going to have to let me know tomorrow. Tonight's going to be a night the heavens will remember!" Mabel hopped off her bed and slammed the door on her way out. Dipper huffed and flopped into his own bed, which smelled of laundry detergent and the pine forest outside the Shack. Dipper slid off his bed and opened the window and the summer breeze found its way inside the room. He gladly pulled off his hat and let the wind run through his hair with a troubled sigh.

He was half tempted to pull out the journal and take another look through it, but he was exhausted.

Again, Dipper threw himself into the bed. 'Just five minutes,' Dipper thought. 'Then I'll get to work on the journal.'

Three minutes later, Dipper was out cold, a loopy smile on his face while a bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth.


	3. Rise and Shine Dipshit

Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. The next one is definitely longer. This one is just kind of a filler, but luckily, we finally get some Bill! I'm already done with the next chapter, but I want to be done with chapter five before I post chapter four. Gosh, I don't know how some fanfic writers do it! I've read like 50,000k stories and I can barely rattle out 1,500k for a lousy chapter. Godspeed, you poor, poor writers. I feel you. Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Rise and shine, Dipshit! We've got a whole eternity to spend with each other, so up and at 'em!"

Dipper blinked a few times, trying to rub the sleep out of his _eyes._ He wiped the corner of his mouth and grunted in disgust at the drool, wiping his hand along the covers of the bed.

He was just seconds from falling back into the pillows of his bed, back to his blissful slumber, when someone ripped the sheets off his bed, pulling him along with them to the floor with a load bang. "Mabel, what the hell-"

Dipper looked up and his mouth dropped. There was a person- err, _thing_, floating a few feet above him, holding his blankets and smiling devilishly. He had fluffy yellow hair, but Dipper noticed the bottom side was a darkish brown.

He was wearing a golden yellow unbuttoned flannel, that looked just a hint too big, along with dark jeans that hugged his hips. Underneath his flannel was a plain white shirt with a few scuffs and red stains (Dear Lord I hope that's not blood). Around his neck was a half undone bow tie and a silver chain, whose charm was lost behind the soft t-shirt. Jammed on his feet, with the shoelaces undone, was a pair of ratty black converse, which were again adorned with red stains and splatters (maybe he plays paintball?).

But Dipper couldn't help but feel his face grow in color, his ears growing hot to the touch. The guy, monster or not, was particularily bedazzling. And not just razzel dazzel- the guy was HOT. Dipper mentally slapped himself, but still couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the teen above him.

After a few moments of intense eye contact, the guy's face lit up even more. He dropped the blankets, which he had previously been holding up to his chest, and twisted around so he had one hand to his mouth and one twirling a lock of golden blonde hair, knees bent and feet floating behind his back. "It's not polite to stare, Pine Tree. You're making me feel self conscious," he said bash fully, face flushed red. But his cheshire grin said it all.

Dipper's face grew bright red and stared furiously at the floor, still not bothering to pick himself up. He was about to ask the (hot) figure who he was, but something must've clicked. Probably the small top hat that seemed to hover just above his head, or the black eye patch that fit snugly across his face. But mostly, it was the large golden eye that watched his every movement. And the ever-so-annoying nickname.

"B-Bill!? What the hell are you doing- in my room?!" Dipper gawked for a moment before snapping out of it, quickly scrambling to his feet and grabbing the baseball bat he always had tucked neatly under his bed. He didn't even hesitate to swing at the manifestation of the older teen, who all but yawned and hooked his hands behind his head as the bat swung harmlessly through him.

After a few experimental swings and jabs, Dipper gave up and sat on his bedside, bat on his lap. Bill raised an eyebrow and looked at Dipper. "Didn't think you'd be the kind to resort to violence. More... reason and intelligence than just blindly swinging," he said with a roll of his eye. "Well last time you were around, you took possession of my body!" Dipper accused.

Bill held up a finger and waggled it side to side. "Correction: You made a deal with me, and a stupid one at that." "You didn't even keep your side of the deal!" Dipper snapped hotly. He was feeling very, very confused at the moment and that made him think irrationally.

"Tsk tsk, wrong again. I said I'd give you a clue. And didn't I? The laptop was destroyed, yes, but you found out it was owned by that crazy old man."

Dipper stared at Bill for a few seconds in astonishment before ripping his gaze away and shaking his head rapidly to dismiss his thoughts.

"And," Bill continued, the large smile splitting across his face once more, "you never put a time limit on how long I could keep my 'puppet'."

Dipper felt a small flip flop in his heart at that. Feeling bold, Dipper stood up and pointed at the demon. "Whatever! That doesn't matter right now. What are you doing here? And why aren't you-" Dipper cut himself off, squinting at Bill, and then turning to the mess of papers taped and pinned to the wall, one of them a small sketch of Bill.

Dipper ripped it off the wall and showed it to Bill, who looked at it in amusement. "Why aren't you all triangle-y?"

That's when Bill's smile fell, all fun and games vanished. "Well, that's what happens when you get stripped of your powers. You revert back to your original form. Of course, these clothes aren't mine. Don't they look spiffy? I found the shoes in an old dumpster, and you wouldn't believe where I got the eyepatch-"

"Stripped of your powers?" Dipper cut Bill off, looking at him in shock. "Original form?"

"Come on, kid. You didn't think I was born a triangle monster, did you? Demon's gotta come from somewhere, Pine Tree." Suddenly, Bill's face fell, and he dropped to the ground and stomped over to Dipper, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and lifting him off the bed. "Don't tell me," Bill hissed angrily, "you didn't even KNOW what you've done-"

Bill looked into Dipper's terrified, large brown eyes as the younger teen squirmed, trying to get out of the demon's grasp. Bill dropped him in a second and dragged his hand over his face in exasperation. "Unbelievable."

"What-" Dipper began but Bill's glare was enough to shut him up. "See that?" Bill pointed up to the dream catcher. "That particular dream catcher had a spell cast on it that was supposed to protect anyone- in possession of it- from dream demons," Bill said coldly. "The moment you hung it up and went to sleep, I got bound to it."

Dipper gave Bill a weird look. "Why? You weren't planning on hurting me or anything, where you?" Bill shrugged. "Not at the time, no. But I guess it sensed the eye I always had on you, and pulled me out of the mindscape with the blink of an eye," Bill winked. Or blinked. Gosh, it was so hard to tell sometimes. One eye, after all.

Dipper was suddenly mortified. "Wait, you've been watching this whole time?" Bill snorted and shook his head. "Yeesh, Pine Tree! I told you I'd always be watching, didn't I? Don't look so surprised."

There was a moment of silence as Dipper finally seemed to accept this fact and got up to examine the dream catcher skeptically. He looked over to Bill, then back at the dream catcher. "So now what?"

Bill floated over and hovered behind Dipper. "Well, until you destroy that thing, I'm stuck here in Gravity Falls as your personal shoulder angel. Or, devil," Bill bent down to whisper in Dipper's ear and Dipper spun around and backed away. "Of course, there are a few catches. No one can see me except you. I can't hurt you- or even touch you, for that matter. Unless you want me to," Bill grinned and scooted closer to Dipper, who bravely passed straight through the demon and headed downstairs.

"Aww, Pine Tree, where are you going? We were having a conversation," Bill pouted, floated after Dipper down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm getting food," Dipper responded, pulling what looked like the least stale box of Cheerios out of the cupboard and searching the fridge for an unexpired carton of milk. It was way too early to be dealing with this mess on his hands. Or more accurately, dream demon on his backside.

"Good for you," a new, sarcastic voice made Dipper jump. "Let's all just announce what we're doing." Grunkle Stan was in the living room, watching tv and eatting a bowl of cereal himself. Dipper felt his face grow red and made a mental note to not to talk to Bill. Ever again. Dipper kicked the fridge door closed, milk in hand. Whistling, Bill kicked one of the legs of the table and watched as Dipper lost his concentration of pouring the bowl, spilling the milk all over his pants. "Urghh!" Dipper yelped, jumping up and knocking his chair back. Dipper threw Bill the dirtiest look he could before heading back upstairs.

"Ooh, where are we going now?" Bill asked excitedly, following the poor twin around. Dipper pulled the door to the bathroom open and spun around to face Bill head on, pointing his finger in Bill's face angrily. "Don't even think about it," Dipper growled, slamming the door closed in Bill's face.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it, Pine Tree," Bill called in a sing song voice through the bathroom door as the sound of running water came faintly through the bottom of the door. With a grin that split ear to ear, Bill phased through the floor boards. Six minutes later, the water in Dipper's shower turned to lava, and then to sub zero within seconds.

"I could get used to this," Bill admitted aloud to himself, almost wincing to Dipper's screams from upstairs. Almost.


	4. Bugging the Pine Tree

Wow, school _sucks_. I'm feeling done but we have state testing next week and sheesh. I miss spring break already, even though spending time with my horrible witch step-mother is beyond terrible. I probably threw up in my mouth twice. Okay, enjoy Chapter Four!

* * *

Day one with Bill had been almost too intense for Dipper to handle. Multiple times he found himself struggling not to reach for the phone to dial Mabel and beg for help, but Dipper refrained. He still had no idea what he was going to do with the problem on his hands.

For one, Bill seemed to be rather powerless. Well, more powerless than usual. Dipper's hands were in his hair and over his ears while Bill sang loudly over his head.

"...it takes the truth to fool me! And now you've made me angry!

I can't decide, whether you should live or die~ Oh you'd probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry!"

Dipper groaned and pressed his hands harder to his ears in an attempt to drown him out. He looked at the clock on the wall of the shop and sighed again. 4:43. Mabel said she wasn't coming home until 5:00.

"My heart feels dead inside! It's cold n' hard n' petrified!"

Dipper miserably mumbled the last set of words along with Bill. Even though he hated the song, he had to admit- it was catchy.

"Lock the doors, and close the blinds, we're going for a ride! It's a bitch convincing people to like you- Oh!" Bill stopped and beamed, floating down to Dipper's level. "You have a lovely singing voice, Pine Tree," he smirked.

Finally, the demon settled like a falling feather, gently into the seat next to him. "That was getting boring," Bill admitted, scanning his nails and buffering them on his flannel. "Why don't you just go away?" Dipper suggested, barely caring to raise his eyes to glance at the demon. "Why don't you just burn the dream catcher?" Bill nagged for probably the thirty second time, mimicking Dipper's frustrated voice.

"I don't know." The words escaped out of Dipper's lips before he could stop them. "You don't KNOW?" Bill sat up and stared at Dipper, and Dipper tried his best to recover as that golden eye watched him critically. "Well, I can't just let you go. I have no idea what you're planning, but I can tell it's nothing good. You're dangerous, Bill-"

"I love it when you say my name like that," Bill suddenly gushed, grabbing the legs of Dipper's stool and pulling him closer. Dipper's face grew the faintest of reds as he tried to ignore Bill. "So angry. And what for? You couldn't still be mad for invading Stanford's brain. Or taking over your body. It was all protocol- and seriously, who WOULDN'T pass up the opportunity of taking your body?"

Dipper tried to lean as far as he could away, but Bill seemed to have no means of stopping. And finally, Dipper spilled from the top of his stool and clattered to the floor, just to look up in horror to see the dream demon hovering dangerously close, just above him. Bill looked all too comfortable making Dipper squirm and cringe while he purposefully dragged his eyes all the down and up his body, which was still splayed out on the floor.

Dipper quickly jumped to his feet, avoiding Bill as he went, trying to shake away the images bursting through his brain. Finding his confidence after a few deep breaths, Dipper glared at the poser triangle. "I'm not burning the dream catcher. Especially not after-" Dipper caught himself. "Not after what you've done. I can't trust you, so until I find out something to do with you." Dipper had almost let it slip that he was missing a few pages of the journal- specifically, the pages on the flying demon who _seriously does not understand personal space._

Dipper mentally prepared himself, and with the great effort, he successfully managed to place his hands on Bill's shoulders and push him roughly away instead of falling through the ghost-like figure like normal. Dipper tried hard not to think about how it would feel to wrap his arms around those shoulders, and slide his arm's down Bill's skinny waist-

Dipper slapped himself across the face. Bill, however, was delighted. Which made things about a thousand times worse. "He touched me!" Bill swooned, throwing a hand across his forehead and melting through the floorboards of the shack.

"And stay out!" Dipper yelled at the floor in frustration.

"Who are you talking to, Dipper?" Mabel asked in concern. Dipper looked up to see her and her two friends standing in the open doorway. Dipper coughed and laughed innocently. "Uhh... Those little floor beans that grew legs?" He tried weakly. Mabel gasped. "Those. Those are evil. I saw one go under the fridge once- I'm sure that's where the nest is. We'll flush 'em out soon, okay Dipper?"

Dipper winced, and Bill's laugh echoed through the Shack. "Ah, sorry for my manners," Dipper said quickly, walking forward to greet Candy and Grenda. "How have you guys been?"

"Very good. Candy finally got eye contacts," Candy said, referring to herself in third person and pointing at her glasses-less face. As Dipper approached the trio, he found himself looking across at Grenda evenly rather than craning his neck to look up at her. "Woah, Grenda... What happened?" Dipper felt mildly concerned as he looked at the skinny, small girl in front of him. She still mostly looked the same- brown hair in a pony tail and all- but she was just so...

"I took an intense bicycling class over the school year," she giggled. 'Gosh, even her voice is different,' Dipper thought. He mentally added it to the checklist of things to check out in the journal. Maybe she found one of the shrink crystals in the forest or something.

Dipper yawned and fixed his hat. Even though the clock said 5:13, the boy was exhausted. "I think I'm going to go to bed early," he said, working his way towards the stairs.

"Bye Dipper!" Candy called, beaming at the tired teen. Dipper gave them a half smile and shot up the stairs.

Still not feeling entirely sleepy, Dipper gave his sock drawer a particularily hard stare, but didn't quite dare pull it out. Not while Bill was somewhere around. Instead, he dug around in his half emptied bags and got to work on the summer assignment his teacher had given him.

He was a few pages into his book when he felt an odd presence behind him. Dipper looked over his shoulder in annoyance. "Do you mind?" Bill, who had seemingly been reading over his shoulder (and who knows for how long) looked back at Dipper. "Why would you read something so dull?" He finally asked, tumbling over Dipper and flopping on the back edge of his bed. The way Bill was splayed out and eyeing the moldy ceiling patches, Dipper could almost believe the demon was bored. _Bored_.

"School. Homework. Summer assignment," Dipper answered, going back to his reading before he thought too hard about Bill laying on the foot of his bed, almost like Mabel's cat back at their home in California.

Bill visibly winced. "Oh. Ew," he said in exasperation. "I went to school once. I quit very soon after." Dipper raised his eyes from his book, an eyebrow lifted. "You _quit_ school?" Bill nodded matter-of-factly. "It was easy. I just walked out."

Dipper shook his head and couldn't help but laugh a little. Just the image of the demon sitting in class and giving up after the first day was a funny image.

"Hey! We could make a deal," Bill said hopefully. "I'll do your whole summer assignment- and you burn the dream catcher. What do you say, kid?"

Bill offered a hand, but Dipper tsked. "Tempting, but no thanks. You'd probably do the whole thing wrong anyways."

Crap, Dipper _offended_ him. Bill placed a hand to his heart. "That WOUNDS me, Pine Tree. Give me that," Bill said while snatching the book out of his hands while Dipper protested.

"Lord of the Flies? What does that even mean?" Bill mumbled a few things under his breath while he tore through the pages. "What kind of name is Piggy?" and "I like Jack. He reminds me of myself back in the day."

Hours later, Bill finished the book and yawned. "That wasn't actually half bad. I think I get it, though. Each of the children represent different types of people when they're put into life and death situations. Piggy was intelligence- he died, of course, because he didn't have the guts to do some of the things Jack did-"

Bill cut himself off when he realized he was talking to no one. The sun had long ago dipped below the horizon, and Dipper himself had fallen asleep and was breathing deeply. A thin smile split his face. "Already asleep, Pine Tree?" Dipper twitched a bit in his sleep, but other than that, he was out cold.

And Bill, with nothing else to do, watched him while he slept. He had done so before, plenty of times, but this time, Bill noticed a few things he hadn't before. First off, he looked... Rested. He wasn't tense, or constantly looking over his shoulder.

Then it hit Bill. He was at peace. If he had his powers, Bill would have been half tempted to mess with his dreams, and to wipe the smile off the sleeping Pine Tree's face- but he knew he wouldn't have done it. 'Has he always looked this cute when he was sleeping?' Bill pondered, looking at the kid in amusement.

Despite his murderous tendencies, Bill was having a hard time deciding whether or not to kill the kid when this was all over.


	5. I Will Never Be Your Friend

You know what's funny to think about? Love. Like, what makes one human say to another, 'yes, it is you. It is you that I like.' Err, well, in this case- one human and one dream demon. And same with favorite colors! I love green with a burning passion, but WHY?! Okay, enough. Chapter five! Hope you all enjoy. Another filler chapter, but it is needed. Things get heated next chapter so stay tuned! Hopefully I'll have that up sooner than I got this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Dipper was in the forest. He blinked a few times, trying to remember which way he was walking. He turned, just as confused as where he had been coming from. Feeling lost and terrified, Dipper began to run. Feeling like he was being chased by something, Dipper thr

ew a look over his shoulder and screamed when his foot caught on a root. He tumbled and ended up flat on his back, the dark forest warping into a feild.

He caught his breath as he stared up into the fluffy clouds. He ran his hand through the grass gently, and then, Bill was there. The day melted into night, but Bill's grin and golden eye lit up the night. "Missed me, Pine Tree?" Dipper's breath caught in his throat when Bill jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground all too easily.

Dipper struggled half heartedly, feeling heat rise in his face and in his stomach. "Admit it, you missed me." Bill's mouth was on Dipper's neck and Dipper squirmed and gasped for breath as his hot tongue trailed up the length of his jaw.

And just as soon as Bill's lips finally caught on Dipper's, Dipper began to sink into the Earth, and then he was falling, falling, with nothing to catch him.

Dipper woke with a start. Tiredly, he wiped his eyes and almost choked when he saw Bill, hovering inches from his bed, just staring at him. "Damn it, Bill!" Dipper hissed quietly, his face red hot with embarrassment. All at once, his dreams from the night before came back tenfold.

As quietly as he could manage to not wake up Mabel, Dipper stomped out to the roof, the dream demon following curiously. "Sleep well?" Bill snickered, and impossibly, Dipper's face grew redder. "You messed with my dreams!" Dipper shouted angrily when they made it to the roof.

"Actually, I didn't," the floating maniac mused, stretching as the sun began to lift from the trees. "No powers, remember?" Bill let that sink in a bit for Dipper, but the kid just looked all the more mortified. "Why? You dream about Red again? Come on, Pine Tree, you know I'm the jealous type," Bill growled possessively, growing closer to Dipper until they both came to the edge of the roof. At this point, Dipper looked like he'd rather jump off the roof than deal with Bill.

"Don't do it," Bill grinned. "Then I'd have to catch you, and that would just be embarrassing."

Dipper inwardly groaned and went back inside, relieved when the demon didn't follow immediately after. Bill hung back thoughtfully, staring at the back of Dipper's messy bed-head, and let a small, affectionate smile work its way onto his face.

When Bill found Dipper again, he had the t.v. flipped on and was watching something. Bill floated down and sat on the armrest, staring curiously at the screen. Dipper didn't bat an eye, who was intensely watching his favorite show.

"What's that?" Bill asked not taking his eyes away from the screen. "_Supernatural_," Dipper responded. Bill sat for a few more seconds of silence before asking another question. "Who's that?"

Dipper broke away from the screen to stare at Bill. "That's Dean. The other guy is his younger brother Sam."

After that followed another chorus of questions, which Dipper didn't have the energy to answer.

"Who's that?" "What are they doing?" "That's not the correct way to exorcise a demon." "Is that a-"

Bill grinned as Dipper, wordlessly, paused the episode he was on and started up the first episode. "Just shut up and watch," Dipper muttered, pulling his legs up to sit crisscross on the chair.

Halfway through the second episode, Bill slid off the arm chair and into the chair with Dipper, holding his head in his hand. "It's interesting," Bill admitted, even jumping a bit with the scary scenes.

On episode four, Bill was criss cross next to Dipper, knees knocking, but neither noticed, as both were absorbed in the show. "I'm offended," Bill huffed. "Is this really your guys' take on demons?" Bill crossed his arms but his eye was still glued to the screen.

During one of the scenes in episode five when the ghost girl popped up in the mirror, Bill flinched and accidentally launched into Dipper. He jumped again in shock when he realized he had made contact with Dipper, who looked just as appalled, and almost fell out of the chair.

"Uhh-" Dipper stuttered, but Bill quickly regained his spot. They sat stiffly, shoulder to shoulder, but Bill realized with a large grin that they were just barely brushing. Bill took this opportunity to yawn, stretch, and kick his legs across Dipper's lap so he was sprawled sideways in the chair. "H-Hey!" Dipper protested, but Bill pouted. "I'm comfortable!"

Mabel walked in at the end of episode seven. Mortified, Dipper stated as his sister sat on the armrest as she watched the show briefly with him, unaware of the dream demon snickering, sitting upside down on the couch, feet in the air and head cocked at an angle to watch the show better.

"Haven't you already seen this one?" Mabel asked. "Just re-watching some of the old ones," Dipper responded tersely, throwing a look at Bill who gave a genuine laugh.

It was episode ten when Dipper started to get tired. He fought back a large yawn. They had been watching the show since he had woken up. "Bill, we've been watching this for six hours," Dipper complained to the demon, who was curled up next to him and currently occupying his blanket. "Hush," Bill shushed him. "I can't hear."

"Come on," Dipper urged, "let's go outside and hunt something for real." But that was went Bill laid his head on Dipper's shoulder and snuggled up flush with him, snaking his arms around his belly. "B-Bill?" Dipper stammered, and the demon hugged him tighter. "Shhh."

So on they watched, Dipper barely breathing while Bill laid in his lap.

It was late when they reached the last few episodes of the season. They didn't speak much about anything else except for the show, discussing the events. Bill was not fond of the Winchester's dead-beat dad, and Dipper curiously asked Bill how much of the show was written accurately.

Bill's flannel was shrugged off and his shoes were long off his feet, and Dipper still wore his clothes from the day before minus his hat, but Bill noted he didn't smell particularly _bad_. He just kind of smelled like... Well, Dipper.

Momentarily distracted, Bill looked away from the screen to gaze at the kid next to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing had deepened, and Bill smiled. He had fallen asleep again, and he was vulnerable, too. A million thoughts ran through Bill's head as he pondered the ways he could torment Dipper, when a random thought crossed his mind. 'I wonder if we could ever...'

Horrified, Bill leapt out of the seat all at once. "Gahhhh!" Dipper cried, flailing as he woke up. "S-Sorry!" Bill hovered for a few seconds, almost cursing out loud for stuttering and showing weakness before settling down onto the floor next to Dipper's feet, drawing his attention back to the show with a nervous heat. Dipper was eyeing him in confusion, and Bill glowered in his mind.

'I will never,' Bill thought darkly. He had a world to rule, after all. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? What he had always aimed for. Why he made deals, hurt people, and worked as hard as he did... He couldn't lose it all because of some worthless kid in some sleepy, middle of nowhere town.

'But you want to,' a small voice protested in the back of his head. 'You don't need the world if you have him.'

Bill sighed. He knew he couldn't let himself grow too close with Dipper. He already had crossed too many lines. Honestly, when was the last time he had even had a conversation? And the last time he had actually enjoyed the closeness of being next to someone?

He was growing weak. He needed to stay away. He needed Dipper to burn the dream catcher. And with that, Bill promptly abandoned the show and floated up through the roof.

"Uh- Bill? Are you going to finish watching this?"

No response. Dipper shrugged and turned off the t.v., groaned when he saw the time. "Worthless demon. Today was wasted," Dipper muttered, climbing up the stairs to bed.

Surprisingly, Bill wasn't up in his room like he had expected when he finally made it up. Just Mabel and Waddles, who were both already in bed. Mabel was texting away on her new phone and giggling the whole time. Probably one of those boyfriends of hers.

"Hey!" Mabel cried when Dipper jumped into the covers, pulling the sheets over him tiredly. "We need to do something tomorrow! I could've sworn you'd pull me on some sort of dangerous adventure by now."

"Sorry. I've had my hands full," Dipper dryly responded, his face contorting in discomfort as he cracked his back, which had gotten stiff after letting Bill sprawl out on him for hours. 'Shit,' Dipper thought as he remembered letting Bill use his shoulder as a pillow. His face burned red as he felt it with his hands. 'I shouldn't have let him do that,' Dipper thought weakly, but he couldn't tear his mind away from how perfectly Bill had fit into his side.

"Too bad! Sibling bonding time is completely necessary for survival. I'm up for anything," Mabel winked, holding up her new boomerang proudly. "I haven't gotten to use this thing on anything evil yet! Mystery Twins?"

"Mystery Twins," Dipper responded quietly, already dozing off. But he felt troubled. Bill had left in a hurry, especially after he had practically sent Dipper to the floor after spazzing off the couch. He could only ever wonder where a ghost could go when he wasn't here, watching the minutes tick by as Dipper soundly went to sleep.


	6. Seriously! Vampires?

Hiiii! I'm so happy! This chapter was actually split in half so now I have two chapters pre-written and this one is still longer than I usually write! *squee* by the way! Don't be afraid to leave a review or two. I love feed back and hearing from you guys what you want to see more or less of in my stories. Of course, I'll take them into consideration! I love including your guys' ideas. So tell me what you think! Alright. Enjoy Chapter 6!

* * *

Bill still wasn't there when Dipper woke up the next morning. He yawned sleepily and looked at the dream catcher, still hanging casually above the window. Dipped scowled at it for a second, then looked out beyond that to see the sun peeking through the woods and fluffy clouds.

He showered (without a problem named Bill) and dressed in a dark blue jacket and a black ACDC t-shirt. Noting the ominous clouds that gave the summer morning a bit of a chill, Dipper pulled on a pair of snug fitting jeans and went to wake up Mabel with a slight twist in his heart. A day with Mabel could always be a bit of an energy drainer, but it couldn't be worse than dealing with Bill.

"Hey," he said, giving a slight shake to her shoulder. She popped up instantly, eyes wide. "Praise Satan," she blurted, falling back into the pillows and groaning. She rubbed her eyes and rolled back into the many stuffed animals on her bed. "Weird dream. Reallllyyy weird dream." Mabel's voice as muffled; her face was pressed into her pillows.

Dipped rolled his eyes and shook her again. "Weren't we going to do something today? Mystery Twins style?" Dipper felt the urge to do something. Spending the day cooped up watching Supernatural had been fun, but he was dying to go out into the forest again. Who knew what was out there since he left last summer?

Dipper tried to hurry Mabel as she grumbled and protested while getting ready. Dipper had to remind her twice to brush her teeth before they were on the door, Dipper's nose buried deep inside his journal while they walked towards the woods.

"So, what are we looking for today?" Mabel asked, balancing across a fallen tree, avoiding knots and branches. "Bigfoot? Shia LaBeouf? Tree octopi? ...octupuses? Octopi?"

The teen looked in his journal a big longer, feeling frustration dawn on him when he flipped past Bill's missing page, and promptly snapped the journal closed and stuffed it into the bottomless hole that was the inside of his jacket (like honestly where does he put that thing when he shoves it in there? (That's what she said)).

"I.. Don't know," Dipper looked at his shoes, downcast. Where was Bill? He was starting to worry something was wrong- err, like, the demon was plotting something. It's not like he was concerned. Or missed Bill's constant company that he had grown very accustomed to even after only a few days of being with the dream demon.

Mabel was unfazed, however. "We'll just run around until we find something!" She said confidently. And off they went, deep into the woods.

"Dipper, just admit that we're lost!" Mabel's exasperated voice sounded a couple of feet behind him. "We're not!" Dipper snapped back in irritation. For hours they had been wandering, and they had found nothing. The sun had well passed above the trees and it was even on its way to setting soon, and the cloud cover wasn't helping much. And if Dipper knew one thing about this forest, it was that you did NOT want to get caught lost in it. Especially at night.

"I'm hungry," Mabel whined, plopping down on a convenient root that jutted from the ground. She picked up a stick and dragged it through the dirt. "This was a mistake," Mabel muttered to herself, and Dipper felt what little patience he had, run out. "Thanks Mabel," he gritted his teeth while he picked out another thorn caught on his jacket. Luckily, his pants had sheilded him from most of the stinging nettle, but Mabel had worn athletic shorts, and was very much regretting it. "It's not like I got us lost on purpose." Dipper gave up beating passed the thorny black berry bushes and took a seat next to Mabel, his hat sheilding his eyes from the world.

"Oh, Dipper," Mabel paused, and he felt her hand on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant." Dipper looked up into her soft brown eyes. She quickly looked away and crossed her legs. "I was just worried about you. You've been kind of off lately, and I just thought-" She nervously played with her hair. "-that after some sibling time, you'd tell me what was wrong."

Dipper smiled, relief dripping from him like water droplets from a leaf. "Oh," Dipper responded stupidly, not knowing what much else to say. "Thanks, I guess? I'm fine, Mabel." Dipper contemplated telling Mabel about Bill, but he bit his tongue. Sensing something was off, Mabel gave him a cynical look. "Whatever you say, Bro Bro. But don't forget! You can trust me with anything." Dipper smiled weakly and nodded, looking down at his feet again. Again, Dipper couldn't find words. Luckily, he didn't have to, because someone else did.

"Hello," a voice said chipperly. Dipper and Mabel both snapped their heads to stare at the guy who seemingly just appeared a little ways from them. At his entrance, the sky seemingly opened up and rain started dripping from the clouds- slowly at first. It was the Northwest after all.

Dipper stood up quickly to address the guy, looking him up and down quickly and stepping in front of Mabel, who was still seated in shock. He looked a bit older than Dipper and Mabel- maybe his mid or late twenties. His jeans were torn and his jacket hung a bit too big on him. Overall, he looked off. His eyes were locked on Mabel- and gosh, they were such an unusual color of brown.

"Uh- Hi?" Dipper said cautiously, and Mabel stood up behind him just as smoothly, despite the fact Dipper could see the goosebumps on her legs. And then his eyes were all for Dipper. He licked his lips and Dipper saw a flash of white teeth. "Hi, yourself," the guy grinned and nodded at Dipper approvingly, stalking up to them at a pace that made Dipper push Mabel behind him and back up. "Stop," Dipper commanded and held up an arm protectively across his chest and Mabel. "Who are you? Are you from Gravtiy Falls?"

Much to Dipper's disdain, he kept coming closer. Every step Dipper took, he took two steps closer. "No," the guy laughed a bit, pausing thoughtfully. "If I was, you would've met me a looong time ago. You both smell so _good_, by the way. Are you related? Twins, perhaps?" He guessed, licking his lips again. If Dipper wasn't already on high alert, this rang the alarm bells. Dipper raised an eyebrow.

And suddenly, without warning, the guy lunged forward and crashed into Dipper. Dipper gave a startled grunt as he hit the ground, losing his hat in the process. Mabel shrieked behind him and Dipper was aware that the guy he was wrestling with had brought friends. Panic lumped in the back of his throat as he tussled with the man, who definitely had the greater weight advantage and strength.

Dipper managed wiggled free of the man's tight grip after they rolled, scrambling to his feet to get to Mabel, who was trying to fend off another man. Dipper ran forward and blindly punched the man, who was holding his sister's shirt and half-dragging her away. Mabel cried out when her shirt was ripped, but escaped and began to run. Dipper started after her, but something caught the hood of his jacket and pulled him backwards. Dipper choked, eyes widening as Mabel turned around and started coming back for him. "Go!" Dipper screamed, feeling a fist connect with his jaw. Dipper buckled forward and held his mouth and gasped at the taste of blood on his tongue. "Get help," he croaked.

Dipper's eyes popped open when a loud crack sounded, and the original guy who had his hood in hand released him and grabbed his head in pain. Mabel's boomerang was on the ground. When Dipper looked up, however, she was long gone. Dipper took this opportunity to grab the wacky wooden object and dashed towards the bushes he had last seen Mabel dissapear from.

He spun around to see if his attackers were following, fear almost making him freeze completely. There were only two of them- The first guy with the brown eyes, and the one who had been on Mabel earlier. The rain was starting to come down fast now. His knees and hands were covered in mud, and his hat had long ago fallen off his head.

Brown Eyes was swaying, his friend by his side and helping him up. Dipper's jaw dropped in shock and couldn't help but let out a weak noise. Both of their eyes- which before, had been normal- glowed an eerie red. Brown Eyes looked up and caught Dipper's stare, baring the rows upon rows of white, dagger-like teeth. Dipper turned tail and ran.

"So, what's the difference between the vampires on this show and the vampires in real life?" Dipper asked Bill curiously, who on the ground and leaning his back up against the chair in the t.v. room. "Well," Bill scratched his head, golden eye turning to look at Dipper. "There's not too many differences, actually. They have the retractable teeth down. And wooden stakes kill vampires here, but I guess cutting off their heads will do the trick."

"What are they like, though?" Dipper pondered. "They're recluses. Live in the woods. Feed off wildlife. But they don't really see much of a difference between a human and little forest critters, except a human is like the cherry on top, so down the hatch. Who wants dessert?" Bill joked. Dipper shuddered and pulled the blanket fight against his shoulders. Remind Mabel to steer clear of any potential vampire boyfriends.

Dipper flew by the trees as he sprinted through the forest. Any direction was good, at this point. Any direction away from the two literally blood-thirsty monsters behind him. His chest and side seared and ached with pain as he ran, wiping the endless rain from his eyes, wishing desperately for his white and blue hat to keep him from the miserable downpour.

Distracted from a particular drop that hit him in the eye, Dipper tried to hold back a yelp as he skidded to a stop above the cliff he had almost just fallen off of. Shivering, Dipper looked down and let out a large sigh of relief- there was the town. Sure, it was kind of far away, but at least Dipper knew where it was at. He could get home, find help, find Mabel-

"Oh, goody! I thought you jumped." Dipper didn't even look. He took off without a question, but someone crashed into his back, and they both hit the ground. Dipper slammed his head, and his brain exploded in stars and white light. He groaned, hands jumping to his hair. Red already was matted in the brown locks, and when he pulled his hands back, they were covered in blood. Dipper rolled onto his hands and knees to try and stand up, but something kicked him in the side. Hard. Dipper coughed and let himself slump onto the grass.

"Wow, that was almost kind of fun. Like a game! But playing with your food isn't very polite. Is it? Oh well."

Dipper's eyes slid open a crack. Red eyes and white teeth filled his vision.

Then, everything went black.


	7. Bite Me

WARNING! If you have a problem with biting, blood, or mildly homocidal triangles, this story is not for you! Did I mention yoai? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you chapter 7! This is a reminder that this is indeed rated T, so fair warning! This chapter is a little longer than usual so good for me! Don't forget to leave a review if you have any suggestions or see any spelling mistakes! Or if, I dunno, you like my story or something. Pshhhh. Yeah right. Enjoy!

* * *

When Dipper came to, everything was dark. He blinked a couple of times, alarm fluttering in his heart like a trapped bird when he still couldn't see. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh, I'm blind," Dipper couldn't help but announce outloud, hysteria weighing on him as he fought to free his hands, which were of course, bound.

"You wish," a voice snickered, and Dipper instantly froze. He felt around on the cold floor, blinking in vain to try and dispel the fuzziness from his eyes, but the shooting pain in the back of his head kept him from doing much otherwise. He had almost crawled a foot when the voice started again. "Oh, please," it scoffed, "if you think you're getting anywhere with that, you're even more miserable than I thought."

Frustrated, Dipper sat down with the wall to his back. He held his hands in his lap, twisting his wrists in discomfort from the rope that tightly held them together. After about a minute, Dipper began to realize that, he was in fact, not blind. Faint light seemingly dripped from a hole above him, and the smooth, cold floors and walls suddenly made sense to him- Dipper was in a cave.

After a few more seconds of looking around in the dark, Dipper grew tense. A figure sat a couple of feet away from him- way closer than he would have liked- and in the gloom of the cave, he could make out very hazy, glowing red-eyes. Dipper's heart thudded in his chest and the figure laughed. "Why, I'd mistake you for a highschool girl about to have her first kiss the way your heart is beating so fast."

Dipper desperately willed for his heart and head to stop spinning for just a second, just so he could think for a way out of here. He began to pull at the restrains on his wrists, slowly weakening them.

"That is, unless..."

Dipper recognized the voice. The mistakenly cheerful, kind of wiry guy with the brown eyes. His friend from earlier wasn't here though, which gave Dipper a small amount of relief. Which immediately turned to dread when Dipper began wondering what had happened to his sister.

"Unless you haven't had yours, either." Dipper paused for a moment in confusion, trying to recall what the vampire had been talking about earlier. "What?" And then his eyes widened, and he felt the blood rush to his face. Probably not a good thing, especially with a vampire sitting a close distance from him. "Are you kidding? You're- probably planning on eatting me, and you're asking me if I've ever-" Dipper cut himself off. This was a discussion he was NOT having. Especially with a blood sucker.

"Hey! Nothing wrong with a little small talk!" The vamp said in indignity. "But then again, you raise a good point."

And then, he was right there, straddling Dipper's lap to hold him down. Dipper instantly slipped his hands free and threw a good punch to his face, but he recovered fast and slammed Dipper's hands above his head and pinned them to the wall above them. Dipper yelled in protest, crying out when sharp teeth met his collarbone. Horror filled Dipper to the core as he yelled and screamed for help. Every time he thrashed, they professedly dug in deeper, and Dipper let himself go limp, letting out shaky breaths as the vampire drained him.

After a few minutes, Dipper undoubtedly started to feel pale, and when dots started sparking in his vision, the vampire released him, sitting back on his haunches and off of Dipper, wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve, and letting out a content sigh. Dipper's hand immediately jumped to his neck and pressed his hand against the wound, sickness gooping in his stomach at the feeling of the warm blood dripping down his chest and soaking his shirt. Dipper gaped at his blood covered hands for a second. 'He freaking _bit_ me'.

"Just as good as I invisioned it. Too bad that sister of yours got away- it would have been nice trying her's, too-"

"That will never happen," Dipper hissed, half in pain as he twisted the knots out of his neck. "Oh really!" The vampire found amusement in his words. "Blake should be back with her soon enough, if he hasn't caught her already. Oh! How rude of me. We haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. My name is Jack," he grinned and stuck out his hand. Dipper could only sigh in irony. Damn Lord of the Flies.

The vampire- or Jack's grin slowly fell as Dipper refused to shake his hand. He shrugged and pulled his hand back, standing back up while Dipper stared up defiantly at the monster. "Your loss. Especially if you're going to do this the hard way." Dipper, despite the blood loss, stubbornly held his ground. "Doesn't matter. You'll kill me soon enough anyways." The thought shook Dipper like a shot to the heart, but he was fixed on not showing weakness. He felt deflated, like all his energy had been sucked out of him- right along with his blood.

"Wrong again," Jack chirped. "See, we vampires like to take things niiiice and slow. Things can get a little messy if humans were dissapearing every week, so when we find ourselves a few lost souls in the woods, we like to keep them nice and alive for awhile. Kind of like a walking food bank."

Jack put his hands on his knees and leaned over Dipper predatorily. "That is, until we get sick of the taste of their blood. But I don't think that'll be any time soon," Jack sighed in bliss. He swiped up a bit of Dipper's blood that had dripped onto his chest and stuck his finger in his mouth, making a smacking noise as his finger popped out of his mouth. "_Mmmmm_. Which brings me back to my first question. Ever kissed anyone?"

Dipper's mouth wobbled. "I mean, you're a virgin- they always have the sweetest of blood, let me tell you- but I wanna know if I'm going to be your first." Dipper choked. Was Jack being serious? Or was he just tormenting him at this point?

"I'll be gentle, I promise," Jack whispered, edging closer and closer to Dipper. Dipper took this as his cue to get the hell out of there- if he hadn't been thinking of a hundred and one ways already. But he still needed a little more time..!

"I-I don't like guys," Dipper tried as he scooted away. Images of Bill filled his head. 'Yeah, right. Not helping,' Dipper thought as he desperately willed himself to not think about that at the moment. Jack didn't seem to mind his fib. "Of course not," he chuckled, "but I can always help you change your mind."

Dipper gripped Mabel's broken boomerang so tight he was afraid his fingers would break. Quietly, he ground it on the sharp stone he had found as he slowly, slowly sharpened it. "You're entertaining," Jack mused. "Very feisty. Either brave, or stupid, but something tells me it's not the latter."

"I like you, kid. And if you cooperate..." Quick as lightning, Jack grabbed Dipper's shirt collar and hauled him off the floor, ripping the wooden stake out of Dipper's hands and throwing it somewhere behind them. "Maybe I'll let you live. Or better yet, I'll turn you."

Dipper wheezed and tried to hold himself up, holding onto the hand that gripped his shirt collar so he wouldn't fall and tear his shirt in two. Jack lowered him so he was at least on his knees, and Dipper near sobbed when he felt a hand in his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling it so Dipper was forced to look at him. Jack licked his lips and grinned devilishly at Dipper, leaning forward very slowly.

A rude cough and the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted Jack. The vampire scowled and dropped Dipper, who graciously sank to the floor. Jack spun around to glare at whoever stopped him from proceeding on Dipper. "What did I tell you about coming in when I'm-"

"Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?" Dipper looked up in disbelief. There was Bill- triangle, hat, cane, demonic powers and all. And he looked pissed.

Jack laughed nervously, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Ah- Bill! You're alive..? We, um, thought you were-" Jack broke off uneasily. Dipper didn't know whether or not to be relieved or concerned about Bill's sudden appearance- and powers. Sure, he was glad that he seemed to be okay for the moment, but a million questions seemed to buzz in the back of his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bill's angry eye twitched at Dipper, and that was enough to shut him up.

"Is um.. This one yours? I had no idea." Jack asked neurotically, laughing nervously. Bill floated over to Dipper and despite Dipper's protests, pulled back the hair behind Dipper's ear to reveal a small eye tattoo. "If I didn't know any better, I'd believe you. But I do know you. Unluckily." Bill's eye narrowed menacingly, letting go of Dipper to float intimidatingly over Jack, who cowered in horror. His triangular form flashed red in boiling anger. "_Mine_. Mine to torture, mine to bite, and _mine_ to kiss. Got that?"

Jack nodded a dozen times, apologizing even more. "And you let all your friends know that, too. I'm not dead. And don't you even think for a moment you're safe from me. I'll be watching you."

And with that, Bill blinked out of existence. Jack stood quietly for a few seconds before scampering off into the darkness of the cave, forgetting all about Dipper, who slowly pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth in pain as he held his bite mark. He stumbled the opposite way from where Jack had ran off, keeping a hand planted on the wall as he felt his way out. And sure enough after rounding a few corners, he broke out of the cave and into the surrounding forest, gulping in mouthfuls of fresh air gratefully.

The forest was dark- it was night time. The clouds had finally passed, opening up the dark blue sky. Dipper took a moment to look at the stars, staring spitefully at one constellation in particular. Dipper glowered at the sky. He continued on a bit further into the woods, but his legs started to wobble after a bit. He sat down against a tree and picked at the moss that covered the bark. 'Where did Bill go?' Dipper thought helplessly, ripping at more of the moss. 'How do I contact him? Did he somehow destroy the dream catcher? Where is he now?'

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes. "Triangulum... Erectangulum... Blah, blah..."

"That's not how it goes." Dipper sat up, his breath hitching. There he was, yellow unbuttoned flannel, untied and dirtied shoe laces, and floating just above him. If Dipper could use an adjective for Bill's current posture, he would use irritation. Or discomfort. Probably both.

Dipper held his tongue, even though he was dying to ask questions. "I hope you're happy. I found a spell that would let me obtain my powers for a short amount of time, and I had to go and waste it on saving you." Bill pouted, clearly mad at Dipper. He turned his back and looked away, nose in the air.

Dipper smiled faintly, and his heart melted a bit in his chest. Although, he was confused. Bill used the spell to defend him from the vampire- but he hadn't stepped in until after he had been bitten. And even more, Bill hadn't used it to completely obliterate Dipper and the dream catcher. 'Does he even... _Want_ to be set free?' Dipper couldn't help but think.

But instead, Dipper just shook his head and pushed the thought to the back of his head in a file named 'weird'. He pulled himself to his feet, brushing the dirt off his back side awkwardly. "Umm... Thanks, Bill. I uh, owe you." "Yeah you do!" Bill threw his hands in the air in exclamation. "I didn't even make some sort of deal to black mail you." Dipper snorted. "Seems like the sort of thing you'd do. I'm surprised."

Bill went sort of quiet. He let himself drop to his feet, bringing his eye to stare almost hungrily at Dipper. "I wasn't kidding, you know."

"Kidding about what?" Dipper fidgeted under Bill's probing stare. Bill took a step towards Dipper, enjoying every moment of Dipper's noticeable unease. A voice screamed in the back of his head, begging him to stop- that was the logical part of his head. But Bill had thrown that part out a long time ago, hadn't he?

Bill was a demon. And demons always got what they wanted. And sure, world domination sounded pretty good. But world domination didn't make his broken, cold, dead heart beat again, and world domination didn't make his toes curl in delight. Dipper was intoxicating to him- like a poison. Or better yet, a drug. And oh, Bill was an addict.

Screw it.

"Back in the cave. I wasn't lying. You're mine, Pine Tree." Bill kept coming closer, and Dipper backed up until he was pressed against the tree he had been sitting against earlier. His heart started beating quick again, but not out of fear. No matter how much he would deny this later- he wanted this. Even though it was messed up and went against every thing Dipper had ever known.

"If I want to torture you, I'll torture you." Bill sauntered up to Dipper in a non-chalant manner, trapping the teen between his arms as he placed them on either side of his shoulders. "If I want to bite you-" Bill looked at Dipper with a half-lidded, teasing eye. He stretched forward and rested his mouth on the other side of Dipper's neck- the non-bitten side, his hot breath sending such intense shivers down Dipper's spine that he thought he was going to collapse. "-I'll bite you."

Dipper yelped in half pain, half pleasure, as Bill nibbled on his neck, suckling gently for a moment before biting down even harder. Bill slid a hand around Dipper's waist and held him close to keep Dipper's knees from buckling.

Bill finished the hickey with a small kiss, traveling up to his ear to whisper in it. "And if I want to kiss you, I'll-"

Bill wasn't allowed to finish his sentence. Dipper gripped Bill's face between his hands eagerly and brought his lips to his own, moaning as Bill instantly reciprocated. But a second later, Bill broke the kiss to growl at Dipper. "You didn't let me finish."

"But that's what you were going to say, right?" Dipper pronounced cheekily. His cheeks were flushed red and his hair was disheveled. Blood stained his shirt and neck, but Bill thought that only positively contributed to Dipper's look. That was most likely because he was an evil, plotting, minorly insane demon.

"I should punish you for that," Bill murmured, putting his hand on Dipper's face and rubbing his lip with his thumb.

Dipper took that as a challenge. He smirked, angleing his head so his neck was exposed to the demon. He looked at Bill and stared at him defiantly. "Then..."

"_Bite me_."


	8. White Lies are Good Lies

You guys I'm so sorry! I've just been super busy and I lost inspiration a bit for this because sometimes I feel like a terrible writer with a rushed plot and my characters are too OOC and ughhhhh. But I feel bad because for some reason some of you like this story and I feel guilty for not updating because I forget sometimes that you guys don't know the ending and I hate it when writers don't finish their stories. Please drop a review if you have suggestion or you want to talk or a hug! Enjoy chapter eight!

* * *

"Dipper! Dipper?"

If it wasn't for Bill holding him, he would have jumped a mile. "M-Mabel?" Dipper yelled back. Suddenly, Mabel's voice was joined with a few others- Grunkle Stan, Soos, and with an uncomfortable tweak in his left hip, Wendy.

Bill folded his arms and rolled his eye, tapping his foot impatiently. "Of course, of course- It's not like we were having a moment or anything." Bill's eye still looked hungry, and full of lust. Dipper's jaw dropped a little as Bill sighed wearily and sank up against Dipper, pressing his face into his neck. "Do we have to go?" Bill whined.

And rather abruptly, the weight of what he had just done came crashing down on Dipper's shoulders. Dipper pushed Bill off him rather quickly as Wendy suddenly rounded a tree, her flashlight shining harshly in his eyes. Dipper stood like a deer in the headlights.

"Dipper? Are you okay- Is that blood?!" Wendy looked pale as she ran over to Dipper, who quickly slapped a hand to his bite. "I- I'm okay," Dipper stuttered. He probably looked anything but okay, and he felt like a thousand different shades of red were present on his face. Luckily, being out in the woods all day and being kidnapped by a vampire was a good cover up to why his hair was messy and mused- and the beginnings of purple bruises from Bill's 'punishment'. Damn sadist. But what else would you expect from a demon?

"Dipper!" Mabel cried, coming out from behind the bushes Wendy had appeared from. She threw her arms around his neck in a bone crunching hug, and Dipper winced, patting her back gently. He could already feel her tears and snot soaking his shoulder. "Are you okay?! Oh my gosh, we were all so worried!"

And then came Soos and Grunkle Stan, crushing whatever was left of the bushes. "Wait, dudes!" Soos yelled. "Look at his neck! He was bitten!"

Mabel released Dipper in horror, and Wendy backed up a bit. Dipper threw his arms in the air and waved them reassuringly. "No, no, wait! He didn't turn me. He just..." Dipper cut off, and his family stared at him in concern and distrust. "We believe you, Dipper," Grunkle Stan started cautiously, "but to be sure, you'll be in the spare room tonight."

Dipper wanted to resist, but he realized that he would do the same to anyone else in the same circumstances. Better to be safe. Dipper nodded and sighed, letting them lead him back to the shack. He walked with Wendy, who was bringing up the back of the party. Soos and Mabel lead, Stan not so far back behind them.

Uncomfortable silence fell on the two as they walked back. Dipper still felt bad about how he had treated Wendy at the surprise party on his first night back. He had been so busy with Bill and the missing pages from the journal to go and seriously apologize. "Look, about the party-" "Nahh dude, it's fine," Wendy quickly cut in, giving him a light punch to the shoulder. Dipper laughed a little, wiping his already sweaty hands on his pants- which now had rips and tears he'd have to repair with patches and stitches later on. "I'm just glad you're okay, man. Mabel was hysterical when she ran into the Shack. As soon as we heard, we've been out here looking for you."

Dipper shrugged uncomfortably. "I was fine," he assured. Wendy's care made him squirm a bit. "Doesn't look like it! Looks like you got mauled by something from hell."

'Not far off, actually,' Dipper thought sarcastically. Dipper almost stopped- he had forgotten Bill! He looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was his personal hell-bringer, lagging behind and taking his time, even stopping to inspect some flowers- but mostly staring at the ground sullenly.

When they got to the Mystery Shack, Mabel went straight to bed after showering Dipper in a dozen hugs and kisses. Grunkle Stan followed soon after, and Soos went home to his grandmothers house. Wendy stayed to lock down the shop- and much to Bill's dismay, helped him clean his wounds.

"Take off your shirt," Wendy demanded, and both Bill and Dipper just about screamed. "What?"

Wendy rolled her eyes as Dipper stared at her, completely befuddled. "I can't get to that thing with your shirt in the way, man." Dipper hesitantly stripped his shirt, cringing when Wendy slapped an alcohol wipe straight on the bite, unmercifully digging in deep to wipe all dirt, grime, and germs away. Dipper sat selfconsciously on the table top. For once, he was a bit taller than her, but that mostly just made things weird as Wendy looked up at him.

"So, tell me what happened. All I heard from Mabel is that these two really hot (but very frightening) guys showed up and tried to abduct you both, but then you went all 'fight fighters' on them and gave her enough time to run back to get help."

"Oh... Well, I tried to run after her, but I got a little lost. One was right behind me and I hit my head pretty hard. He took me back to his cave and..."

Dipper wasn't about to admit _exactly_ what happened. "He bit me, and then..." Again, Dipper was having a hard time explaining himself. 'How do I tell her what happened next? Bill, evil scalene triangle, came to my rescue?'

Dipper risked a glance at Bill himself. He was laying in the rafters of the ceiling, boredly blowing dust bunnies off the support beams. Wendy pulled out the medical tape, and Dipper braced himself.

"Using Mabel's boomerang as a stake, I stabbed him in the thigh and ran for it." Dipper finished quickly, hopping off the table in a hurry.

Wendy slapped the bandage assuringly. "Good thing you did. You could have really gotten hurt." Wendy's brown eyes softened, and before Dipper could run, scream, or fly away, she pulled him into a quick hug and walked out the door to the Mystery Shack, pulling it closed behind her with a muttered goodbye and a small wave.

Dipper waited a few moments, then looked up at the ceiling, a bit dumbfounded when Bill wasn't there. Dipper took this second of silence to let out a huge sigh he hadn't realized he had been holding, giving a luxurious stretch- being careful not to put any tension on his bite. He yawned, lugging himself to his make-shift room, locking the door and windows and shoving the key back under the door, assurance that he wouldn't be able to get out.

He pulled back the covers to his bed, biting his lip to hold back a childish shriek. "Get- out- of my bed!" Dipper seethed, pointing to the door. Bill stretched and splayed out across the pillows. "Hmmm. Let me think about that." Bill then promptly rolled over and began snoring.

"You're a demon! You can't even sleep!" Dipper stood at the edge of the bed, refusing to join him. "Who says I can't?" Before Dipper could stop him, Bill tugged his upper arm playfully and dragged him into the covers. "I hate it when you ignore me like that," Bill grumbled, pushing Dipper into the blankets and _oh my god he's crawling on top of me. _

Dipper layed helplessly as Bill flopped on him, nestling comfortably. "Like what?" Dipper fumbled on his words, trying to distract himself from the crushing warmth on his chest and stomach. "Like when you pretend I'm not around. And when you talk to Red for hours."

"I don't talk to Wendy for hours! That was hardly five minutes!" Dipper attempted to roll Bill off of him, but he held fast. After almost getting flipped off, Bill growled and sat up, properly straddling Dipper's waist and catching his hands, pulling on his sleeves to create hand prisons.

Bill's lips were sealed on Dipper's before he could even think to react. "Mmphh," Dipper gasped, desperately trying to stop the shivers that traveled down his spine and back, because they made him twitch and squirm, and Bill was relentless on letting him up.

"Bill-" Dipper broke the kiss, gaping a bit for hair before the demon attacked his lips again. Bill bit his bottom lip and Dipper grimaced letting out a soft mewl of pain. Bill let go of Dipper's sleeve prisons to entangle his hands in the teen's soft brown hair. Dipper took the freedom and pulled out of the demon's tight hold, bucking him off his lap. Dipper's tongue jumped to his lip and he wiped his mouth, sick at the taste of his own blood from the demon's roughness.

He looked annoyed and offended as he crossed his arms, finally stopping his attack on Dipper. "Just how many times are you going to push me away, Pine Tree?"

"As soon as I know why you helped me back in the cave," Dipper countered, sitting up and letting his head rest against the backboard of the bed. He licked his slightly swelling lips, his tongue flicking over the small indent Bill's bite had left. He could still taste blood in his mouth- but what else could you expect from a sadistic demon monster?

"Saved you, actually," Bill corrected, somewhat proudly. "From certain impending doom. A life of being slave to a vampire."

"Which is really that much better than being slave to a dream demon?" Bill glowered, about to point out clearly that, while he did tend to bite a little, he at least wasn't draining the blood from his veins, but Dipper jumped the gun.

"But why? When you could have tortured me until I burned the dream catcher? Or when you could have made a cheap deal- you save me, but I have to burn the dream catcher."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Cheap deal? Any deal that saves you from dying is a pretty good deal, last time I checked." Dipper groaned in defeat and let his hand slap his forehead.

"Tell you what!" Bill said chipperly. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine, first. One I've already asked you." Dipper looked at Bill out of the corner of his eye, refusing to make direct eye contact with the dream demon, who Dipper just KNEW was grinning behind his poker face. "Why won't you burn the dream catcher?"

Dipper's face contorted with a look of are-you-kidding-me. "Because you're evil! I know you're up to something big, and if I let you go, who knows what could happen?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm horrible, very evil. That's very flattering, by the way," Bill snickered, twirling his cane, golden eye on Dipper, just willing him to react. "But I'm talking about the REAL reason why you won't set me free."

Dipper's face slowly grew red under Bill's evaluating gaze. "That _is_ the real reason. I'm doing this to protect humanity as we know it!" Bill laughed, throwing his head back, his blonde mess bouncing with every sarcastic, slow shake of his head. "Oh, Pine Tree. You're embarrassing yourself. Admit it already."

Dipper twiddled with his fingers, quietly assessing the situation. He had maybe a few options. Number one, deny everything. Although it seemed very agreeable, Bill wouldn't take that. Especially not when Dipper so eagerly kisses Bill back- gosh, or even lets him touch him at all. Number two, burn the dream catcher and let the damn demon go be on his merry way so they could just entirely avoid this conversation. Not happening.

Number 3... Tell the truth. Who else could he tell anyways? Bill wasn't going anywhere. "I- uhh..." Dipper licked his lips, letting out a deep breath. "I'm afraid if I destroy the dream catcher, you'll go away and I'll never see you again," Dipper confessed, rubbing his arm to settle his nerves. "And- then I'd miss you." Bill's calculating fix REALLY wasn't helping. "Because... I kind of like you. Which is really confusing to be honest. Especially because I can't trust you."

"Why can't you?" Bill pushed, offering a questioning glance. "Because I can't trust anyone. Especially not demons." Dipper was surprised when he felt the sudden press of tears in his eyes. "And... How can I when I can't even trust myself?"

And Bill did the unexpected. He hugged Dipper, wrapping his arms gently around the teen. And for some reason, just this was more intimate then any of their chaste kisses before. Dipper let his chin rest on Bill's shoulder, and after a moment, he buried his face into Bill's neck, and couldn't help but breathe in. He smelled earthy- like the forest just after it rained.

"You can't believe everything you read in that journal, Dipper," Bill muttered.

Dipper's jaw dropped and he grabbed Bill's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Did you just call me Dipper?"

For a moment, Bill looked a bit confused as well before his eye hardened. "Don't get used to it. I'm being serious, by the way. The author isn't what he seems."

"You knew him?" Dipper asked in awe, but Bill shook his head in disgust. "Too well." "What do you mean by that?" Dipper questioned, but Bill just shook his head more. "Not now, Pine Tree. Besides, I'm only answering one question of yours tonight."

This seemed to distract Dipper. He stared at the dream demon through the brownness of his bangs, thoughts and worries screaming in his head about Bill's answer. "Why did you save me back there?" Dipper asked quietly.

Bill seemed to ponder this question a bit, tapping his cane on his chin, or running a hand through his soft blonde locks. "Well, it wouldn't be a complete lie if I hadn't thought a bit about torturing you for the death of the dream catcher. But really, what everything comes down to, is what I want. At the time, I wanted the dream catcher gone so I could continue my plan for world domination. But," Bill paused, taking his eyes down Dipper, making him feel very self conscious, "There's something else I want. And when you put things to scale..."

Bill floated above Dipper- close, but not touching him- just hovering, ever so close to the nervous teen. "Having you outweighed having the world."

Bill's eyes widened in shock when Dipper broke. Snapped, more like it. Dipper grabbed the demon and smashed his lips down, moaning with pleasure as the demon reciprocated full force.

Hands roamed places on bare skin, and Bill growled with satisfaction every time he managed to get a squeak or mewl of want from Dipper, who was all too eager to progress in the night's activities.

Bill was watching Dipper again. He was so sound when he slept- so innocent it almost made him feel sick. Bill looked away, unable to bare it, and phased through the wall of the room, floating through the forest.

He just needed to stay with Dipper for a few more weeks before he could attempt to get the kid to burn the dream catcher- he just needed to pretend a little while longer. He had waited much longer periods of time for his plans; this was just a set back.

A horribly inconvenient set back.

The world would be his soon- everything was lined up and ready for action.

"It's just pretend," Bill had to say aloud to remind himself. "You don't actually like Pine Tree. You're just using him so you can get yourself free of this mess."

Bill floated through the trees sullenly. You can't lie to yourself, not really. Something was gnawing at his stomach- a feeling unknown. But Bill pushed it down, because there were more important things to do. And dealing with a guilty heart was not on his to-do list.


	9. Insults and Ferris Wheels

Hello hello! I can't believe we've made it to chapter nine! I'm really bad with stories. I always lose inspiration and give up half way through because I'm too lazy to go through and edit all these god damn mistakes. This is my longest chapter! Whew. A little bit of Wendip in this chapter for any of you who are into that, but don't be alarmed you BillDip shippers. Just give it some time~ Don't forget to leave a review! I don't even care if you just want to say hi to me. I love hello's and feedback. And hate. Just talk to me pls I'm lonely omg okay here's Chapter 9!

* * *

Dipper woke up rather groggily. The sunlight from the window was burning his eyes, positioned just perfectly that it blinded him the moment he woke. He fumbled with his blinds, trying to maybe squeeze a few more hours of sleep, but they fought back with full force.

Giving up, he crawled out of bed and tried opening the door, slightly frustrated when he remembered he was locked in. "Mabel? Grunkle Stan?" He called sleepily through the door, rubbing his eyes.

About a minute later, Mabel flung the door open, armed with a bucket as a helmet and a few knee and elbow pads for protection, along with his own baseball bat. "Stay back!" Mabel screeched, and Dipper stumbled back and threw his arms up, suddenly very, very awake. "Woah! Woah Mabel, calm down. I'm fine. See?"

Dipper hooked a finger on his lip and showed her: no fangs. Mabel relaxed enough to lower the baseball bat, but her guard wasn't down. "Okay, Dipper. But one wrong move-" she began to warn, and Dipper yawned as he trugged past her to perform the morning routine.

Dipper was in the middle of pouring syrup on his pancakes when Bill casually phased through the table, his middle still sliced in half while he cupped Dipper's face and kissed him. "Good morning!" Bill smiled cheerfully and flew back through the floor.

"You can't just do that," Dipper hissed under his breath angrily, too low for Mabel to hear. His face felt hot to the touch for the rest of breakfast, and he looked around sheepishly as if someone had seen them.

'Not possible. I mean, he's still stuck with the dream catcher's curse...' Dipper's heart lifted a bit when he recalled Bill's words and promises the night before. Had he really meant everything he said..?

Dipper let his head rest in his hand, kicking his foot restlessly under the table. He couldn't help but feel anxious about the whole thing. Why would Bill like him anyways? He was an awkward, obsessed, and quite frankly disturbed teenager. What would a powerful dream demon want to do with him?

Feeling discouraged, Dipper got up with a sigh and a stretch, ready to go flop back into his bed upstairs in misery, when Soos burst through the door of the Shack, in almost rehearsed excitement. In his arms were probably more than ten cheap looking stuffed animals, and stuffed in one of his hands was a big glob of pink cotton candy. "Dudes! The summer carnival hit town this year!"

Almost instantly, Dipper could hear Mabel thumping down the stairs as fast as she could, jumping the last two with a loud smack on the ground, pulling a grumbling Grunkle Stan right behind her. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go ride rides!" Mabel was out the door in a flash, Soos flying after her. Dipper was about to join them when the phone to the Shack rang, and he hurried to answer it.

"Hello, and welcome to the Mystery Shack of wonders and whats-"

"Dipper it's me! The carnival's in Gravity Fall's this year, and-"

Dipper held the phone away from his ear with a cringe as whoops and screams followed Wendy's excited voice. "The crew's gonna be there in five to pick you up. You better be ready!"

Dipper couldn't squeeze out one word before Wendy hung up on him. For a second, he felt giddy. Wendy's friends were going to pick him up? He couldn't help but hold the phone stupidly as he imagined a day at the fair with Wendy. Maybe he could-

Angry eyes- or, eye, stared at Dipper accusingly. Bill took the phone out of Dipper's hand and hung it up for him, tapping his foot and raising an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

And suddenly, Dipper felt angry. Angry at _everything_. Why couldn't he just have a normal life, and live a normal day, with a pretty girl? Dipper brushed by him wordlessly, lifting his head high. So what if Bill got mad? It's not like he actually cared about Dipper. Dipper flew up the stairs to get ready for the day- navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt with a large red hand print on the front was his quick choice in clothes. He subcontiously went for his hat, feeling a bit empty when he realized it was long lost in the woods after the vampire encounter.

'Having you outweighed having the world.' What did that even mean?! Was Dipper some sort of trophy to Bill? Or worse maybe, slave?

Feeling suddenly bashful and betrayed, Dipper mentally made note that he didn't want _anything_ to do with the demon today. And when Bill blocked the door with his arms folded and the sleeves to his flannel rolled up, Dipper simply walked through him. "Hey!" Bill said in indignation, his eye a bit wide when Dipper slammed the door in his face.

"What's wrong, Pine Tree? Got a stick up your butt? You know I can help you with that." Bill floated through the ground in front of Dipper, but Dipper simply walked around him again. Bill's eye flashed blue in a fit of anger as he floated after the teen- who's silent treatment was REALLY starting to get on the demon's nerves. No one ignored Bill Cipher! No one.

So when Dipper hopped in the death trap called Thompson's van, the insults got worse. "Come on, Pine Tree," Bill drawled in the van, "these aren't your real friends. I mean, you don't HAVE real friends. They all left in the third grade after they realized you were weird. And not 'saw you picking your nose once' weird, but legitimately 'this kid is mental' weird."

Dipper continued to laugh and joke with Wendy and Co., so Bill rubbed his chin while he attempted to think up something better. "Hey! How'd you like to know what really happened to your cat?" Dipper stiffened a bit at that one, Bill noticed with a smirk. Bill felt good- refreshed, even. It was in his nature to feed off the pain of others- he was a demon, after all.

"You okay, Dipper?" Lee asked from the front seat, with a small frown at Dipper's obvious discomfort in the back. "I- I'm fine. Just a little squished," Dipper decided, feeling uncomfortable as Bill settled down with his arms locked behind his head, wiggling himself between Dipper and Wendy. "So," Bill drawled, "when'd this whole thing start?" He guestured to Dipper and Wendy, grinning suggestively. "Strike the right kind of deal with me kid, and you might actually get a winning chance with her. Might lose your soul, but hey! You're infatuated with her. And if you're lucky, maybe you could even fuck her. So it's worth it."

"Dipper, are you okay? You're looking kind of green," Wendy noted, and Tambry looked up from her phone long enough to mumble a small agreement. At this mention, Thompson grew nervous. "If you're going to throw up, let me pull over the car."

"I'm fine," Dipper insisted, his voice tight.

"Not if you're going to throw up on my shoes, kid," Robbie stated murderously, and Tambry again mumbled her agreement, although she looked up from her phone a bit longer to give her boyfriend with a smile.

Finally, they pulled into town and found a park. Dipper all-too greatfully flew out of the van, shaking out his hair from the sweat it already gathered, wiping his brow. Again, he wished desperately he still had his hat. Although his hair was long enough to cover up his wretched birthmark, he still loved the dirty white and blue treasure.

All too soon, Dipper could hear the screams and laughter from the carnival, and to his surprise, it was stationed right beside the lake. Rides and all sorts of booths were set up along the docks and soft sand. In his moment of awe, Dipper forgot to look as he walked, and an oh-so conveniently placed rock (slightly nudged to the side) took Dipper down instantly.

He managed to catch himself, but his hands ground painfully into the pavement, and he hopped on his feet, cussing painfully as he stared at his already bloody hands. "Are you okay?" Wendy asked, running over to him and taking his hand gently in hers to examine it.

Already, Nate and Thompson had run back to the van for the first aid kit, and Lee was by Dipper's side and laughing. "How couldn't you have seen that rock?" He laughed, after making sure Dipper really was okay. Dipper couldn't be more thankful for the guy to be distracting him from Wendy's comforting touch, which was starting to do a number on his red face.

"I did see it," Dipper grumbled. He just hadn't accounted on it _moving_ four inches to the left.

Thompson and Nate came back, and Wendy relentlessly poured the rubbing alcohol over his hands. "OWW!" Dipper jumped back a foot, shaking his hands out as he tried to dismiss the sting.

"Stop being such a baby," Wendy retorted, grabbing his wrist and wrapping the wounded spots on his hands in medical tape. "And a clutz. And a loser, and a faggot," Bill insulted.

And if his words hadn't hurt before, they certainly did now. Dipper shot a very wounded look at Bill. 'Good,' Bill thought smugly, floating menacingly above the kid and staring him down. 'That'll teach him to-'

Bill felt something stab his heart. Wendy took Dipper's hand and Dipper's gaze tore from his. She pulled him up and they continued to walk to the carnival. All the while holding hands. And laughing. And touching.

So that's how Bill spent the rest of his day. Watching Dipper and Wendy have a fun time at the carnival. At first, it was innocent touched- occasional pushes or pokes, which suddenly turned into hand holding or an arm around the shoulder or waist.

And Dipper looked like he was having _fun_ out of all the things.

And that was the truth.

Dipper grinned as he approached the old game with Wendy, his heart fluttering in his chest in embarrassment. "Remember this?" Dipper pointed to the game- the very same he managed to give Wendy a black eye and at the same time, lose her to Robbie.

"Oh, God," Wendy laughed, grabbing her stomach. "You are so not playing that one. You'll give me another bruise- maybe hit my nose this time."

"And then you'll date the jerk with the snow cones," Dipper grumbled, and Wendy punched him gently on the shoulder. "Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned. They steered clear of the game, Wendy eventually convincing him to ride the Ferris Wheel with her, ride beside the lake side.

By then, it had fallen dark. The ride operator held the gate open for them, and Dipper climbed in, holding his hand out to help Wendy in beside him. Their metal lap bar was connected, and the wheel begun spinning slowly. They made it a little less than halfway before the wheel stopped again.

Dipper felt a hot blush sweep across his face- there was plenty of room in the seat, but Wendy and him sat knee to knee in the booth. They were carried up a little further before the wheel stopped again, and they were looking out over the lake and across, to the mountains and woods.

The pretty carnival lights reflected on the lake along with some of the first stars, since the sun had gone down not too long ago. Wendy's head rested on his shoulder as she sighed, and Dipper struggled to be the best pillow he could, trying not to fidget.

"Stupid," she sighed again. Silence ensued.

"Dating Robbie, I mean."

More silence. "When I honestly should have been dating someone else." Dipper shifted a bit, his mind going a million miles per hour. 'Does she mean ME?'

Wendy lifted her head, her dark brown eyes filling his as she smiled, beautiful white teeth gleaming in the dark. And Dipper felt compelled to kiss her.

It was what he always wanted, wasn't it? His crush had never gone away, really. You can't help it when you like someone like that for so long. Had Wendy always felt the same way?

She crept closer to him- if that was even possible. They were already very close. And Dipper's mind just about exploded when he was close enough to catch a scent of her shampoo- of course, that sharp, tangy scent of pine, and god- is that vanilla?

Their lips were just an inch apart, and Dipper stared at her with level, nervous eyes.

And that's when the Ferris Wheel dropped them about five feet, and an ungodly noise erupted from the metal contraption. Dipper and Wendy fell apart from each other, and Dipper's hands clung to hang onto their lap bar, his stomach lurching. Wendy gaped at the ground, her breath coming in short puffs of panic. "What was-"

And with a loud clang, followed by an ear splitting screech, the Ferris Wheel began to verrryyyy slowly lean sideways- parallel with the lake. Dipper was on the lower side, clinging desperately to the bar as the wheel leaned lower and lower, until both Dipper and Wendy were almost hanging out of the cart. Wendy's knuckles were white as she held her side of the cart, trying to scoot away from Dipper and his side, which were dangerously close to falling out of the booth.

And with a wailing lurch, the lap bar broke and Dipper screamed as he just about fell to his death. The fingers of his damaged hands still hung to the metal lap bar, who's release had broken. Wendy had already pulled herself up so she was more on top of the cart comfortably rather than inside and sliding out.

"Dipper!" She yelled over the already loud screams of other passengers struggling not to fall, "get up here!" She reached her hand out to help him, but before either could react, the bar broke off completely, and Dipper was falling to his death.

He couldn't think. His mind was moving sluggishly, and the only thing occupying his mind was numbness and fear. He was only falling for a few seconds before he hit the water mind-breakingly hard. The only thing he seemed to register was the pain. He sunk quickly, unable to move his limbs to help himself climb to the surface. To be honest, he was surprised he had even made the fall.

It didn't matter though. He was dead anyways. So he sunk. And he accepted it. He felt bubbles slide from his mouth in a slow stream, darkness pulling at his already cloudy vision. And then he was screaming for Bill.

Dipper hit the bottom of the lake with a gentle thud, thrashing around desperately. Fear took over his heart as he fought for breath, screaming in his mind for air.

Dipper felt something grab him, but his mind was too filled with terror to think rationally. He fought back, crying internally as the last of his air escaped from his lungs. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, he was back at the surface, coughing and gasping for breath and choking like you would not believe.

"Shh, it's okay. I've got you, Dipper," a small voice whispered gently in his ear, and Dipper's delusional eyes open to slits just to make out bright blonde messy hair and soft golden eye. "You can rest. You're safe."

"I know," Dipper managed to choke, lungs still gaping in between breaths. Dipper let himself be held. Dipper wasn't quite sure how, but they were back on solid ground and Bill had a firm grip on him, looking at him with a sort of smile on his face at Dipper's acknowledgments. "You wouldn't hurt me," Dipper mumbled, letting his eyes slide shut and fell into an exhausted state.

Bill's gut wrenched, and his insides felt weird and jumbled. A feeling he had been feeling a lot lately. Not that he was used to it or anything. "Never," Bill promised, kissing his forehead gingerly. It was true, wasn't it?

I mean, he WAS the cause of the whole catastrophe in the first place. What was he supposed to do?! Red was about to steal HIS Pine Tree! So naturally, he de-railed the Farris Wheel and then broke Dipper's cart. And then saved him. So technically, the demon hadn't hurt the kid, right? He had saved him.

Just as long as he didn't know, right?

Bill huddled Dipper in his arms, feeling smothered in dread. 'I just need the dream catcher gone,' Bill reminded himself, staring down at Dipper's mess of brown hair. For a second, he frowned- before he realized with a small oh, and pulled Dipper's hat out from his back pocket. He stared at it for a few seconds longer than he should of, and gently kissed Dipper's forehead, setting it gently on his head.

Instantly, Dipper seemed to feel relieved at the familiarity of his hat and pulled it off his head to hug it to his chest comfortably.

And Bill genuinely had no idea how he was going to ever tell Dipper the truth.


	10. He's Practically Satan

Wow you guys I don't even know what to say about this one. I always get halfway through a story and then just get sick of it! Gosh I didn't even really edit or look over this chapter like I usually do with the others so sorry for any mistakes or anything. I give up. Everything has been putting this off for me. At least school is over *shudders at the mention of hell* I passed all my finals in case anyone wondered! Or cared at all! And I somehow got 102.50% on my chemistry final?! There was a grade curve and I guess if you got higher than the over average, you'd get freaking extra credit. Thank Jesus above. Okay! Well, don't be afraid to drop a review or a message! Because I love hearing from you all and I feel bad about not updating oops. Alright! Chapter I think 10! Enjoy!

* * *

When Dipper woke up, the first thing he begun to do was cough. He hacked, and choked, and wheezed, until he felt sick to his stomach, crawling out of bed and running to the first garbage can he could find to throw up in. His head felt like a hundred and one degrees as he knelt, leaning against the trash like it was his life line, puking until all of the contents of his stomach were expunged, and he dry heaved far after he was done.

After a few minutes of huddling near the trash, all too sudden, he felt exceptionally cold. He shivered, gathering strength to push himself up- and that's when he felt the pain. His ribs, and his back- his muscles felt like they had been torn out of his sockets. It was when he hobbled and flopped back into the bed when he realized he wasn't in the shack. Or maybe not even in Gravity Falls, for that matter.

He sat up and stared around the room in bewilderment. It wasn't _too_ out of place- in fact, it kind of reminded him more of the shack than his room at Pidemont. The room was medium sized, but the queen sized bed took up most the space. The frame was wooden and low to the ground, and could seriously mess up your shins if you weren't careful. The blankets were a bit scratchy; on closer inspection Dipper realized they were probably hand knitted. The bed was lodged in the back left corner, and to the furthest left sat a large triangular window. Dipper stared out of it absent-mindedly, watching the trees rustle and the dark clouds move as a summer storm approached.

The room didn't have much to it- there was a closet to the right and there was a soft rug in the middle, and the floor was hardwood, but not smooth. The room looked to be an attic like his room in the Mystery Shack, judging by the shape of the high ceiling and rafters. He eyed them warily, already missing the green soggy spots in the rafters back home.

Dipper was about to get back up and explore the rest of the house cautiously when Bill casually opened the door, balancing a plate with food along with a glass of water skillfully. Dipper blinked, and that's when Bill finally actually looked up and jumped a bit, almost losing the water. "Oh! You're um, awake," Bill rushed, setting the food down on the night stand next to Dipper's bed. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Dipper held his head and grimaced. "Not really. Everything hurts," he admited. He continued on his way to get up, but Bill easily pushed him back into the bed and handed him the water and a couple of pills. "Pain killers," he explained with a roll of his eyes at Dipper's questionable stare. "Honestly, do you think I'm trying to poison you?"

"In more than one way, yes," Dipper swallowed the pills and chugged the water, huffing and rolling the blankets up to his neck and curling up, his brown fluffy hair the only thing in sight.

"You still gotta eat your food, kid," Bill reminded him, a little impatiently. "Not hungry," Dipper shot back, closing his eyes tiredly to avoid yellow plaid and golden eye. "Where'd you even get this stuff anyway?"

"Surprising. Especially since you haven't eaten in two days," Bill countered, ignoring his second question, spinning around to leave the room. Dipper let out a startled yelp, throwing the covers back and wincing as his tired body screamed in protest. "TWO DAYS?!"

All the events of the previous night came rushing back all too quickly. "Oh my gosh, oh man! I almost died! Where am I?! Is Wendy okay?"

Bill instantly stiffened and turned his back on Dipper, throwing an envious look over his shoulder at the panicking teen. "She's fine," Bill responded curtly, walking out of the room blatantly and slamming the door.

Despite his pain and discomfort, Dipper hopped out of bed and raced out of the room. "Wait!" He caught Bill's wrist halfway down the hallway. Bill shot him a critical look and tried to continue on his way, but Dipper held tight to his sleeve. "Well?" Bill demanded, trying to pull out of Dipper's grip.

"You- Err, saved me. Again," Dipper said sheepishly. He finally dropped the demon's sleeve when his angry stance didn't change in the slightest. "Even when I was a jerk."

Still, Bill simply stared at him. It was so unnerving; his odd golden eye was stripping him from each protective wall he put up until he was just simply naked with honesty and truth.

"And I'm sorry," Dipper said weakly. He felt his knees wobble a little under the pressure. Bill shifted towards him with the slightest movement, but it made Dipper's heart jump a mile and he leapt back into conversation. "I just feel- anxious." Dipper's eyes jumped to the ceiling, to the floor, ANYWHERE but Bill's calculating gaze. "And insecure. What would a demon want with me, anyways?" Dipper mumbled, his heart beating quicker when Bill began to back him against the wall. Feeling trapped, Dipper talked more- stealing a look at Bill's lips before self conciously licking his own. "The only reason you stick around with me is because you can't leave. You probably don't even like me the way I like you." Dipper laughed nervously, and when his back hit the wall, Bill quickly pressed him into it and lounged on the teen's chest, smiling wickedly at his ever-increasing heart rate.

"I'm definitely not worth the world," Dipper scoffed. "I'm not even worth your time," he finished, pushing down any feelings that felt like pouring out of him.

"You done?" Bill asked after a bit. Dipper nodded, and Bill grinned. "Excellent case, Mr. Pines, but I have quite the rebuttal to your claim."

"You see..." The demon paused for dramatic affect, smiling almost maliciously. He took a step back from Dipper, who was a mixture of relieved and dissapointed at the loss of space. And then he shrugged slightly, and laughed. "You proved me wrong." Dipper's eyebrows knotted, perplexed. "Huh?"

Bill hooked his arm around Dipper's neck and pulled him down, hooting in laughter and messing up his hair in a rough noogie. "Not every human on this planet is stupid, selfish, and mindless! There are two primitive instincts that all living things sought for." Bill released Dipper, who scowled and fixed his hair, and held up one finger and pointed to it delicately. "Reproduction," Bill smirked mischeviously at Dipper, who already looked uncomfortable enough, and then held up a second finger. "And immortality. The will to either fill the world with more scum-bags or live longer to become an even greater scum-bag."

"_You,_ however," Bill growled, poking a finger on Dipper's chest, floating above the teen to give himself the upper hand, "don't care much for either."

"So? What do I care about?" Dipper replied hotly, feeling distressed as Bill slowly dug his little claws into the very pits of Dipper's mind, exploiting him to the world and out in the open.

"Knowledge," Bill said simply and tsked with the tip of his tongue. "_Very_ dangerous path you're going down, Pine Tree. Too much of that, and you might end up like the author!"

At mention of the author, Dipper perked up, his mouth opening, but Bill shushed him before he could say anything. "See? Questions, questions, always questions," Bill complained. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I like you because you're stupid and innocent, and have the cutest little face, and remind me of myself when I was-"

Bill cut himself off rather suddenly. He squinted a little bit as he thought, a little bit astonished at his own words. 'Gosh. That was a loooong time ago...'

Bill felt confused for a moment. He didn't usually let himself even think about those times, let alone voice them. And in his moment of befuddlement, he let his mind wander to the first thing he could think of to distract himself.

'Greasing up those bets and betters... Smells like something long forgotten... Blah, blah... and now you've made me angry!'

The demon was once again about to burst into song, but was thrown off by a puzzled Dipper watching Bill with intent eyes. "It takes the truth to fool me.." Bill muttered quietly under his breath thoughtfully. Then he knew. The only way to get Dipper to burn the dream catcher was to tell him the truth. Well, most of it anyways.

"Ahem." Dipper coughed, still eyeing Bill, who had been staring blankly into space for about at least a minute now. The demon seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had been in and laughed it off. "Oh, nothing for you to worry about Pine Tree! I'll tell you later." Dipper only stared at the phantom suspiciously for a few more seconds before shrugging it off. They did have the whole summer, didn't they? As impatient as Dipper was, what Bill had said did scare him a little. He was just so... _Accurate_.

The two beings stared at each other intensely for a few more seconds. Bill begun to smirk and stuck his tongue out suggestively. And then Dipper's eyes widened and he stumbled like he had just hit a brick wall. "Bill!? WHERE ARE WE?!"

Bill sighed tragically, tossing back his head and throwing a hand over his forehead. "Just when things were starting to get sexual!"

"Seriously, Bill!" Dipper all but ran down the hallway as fast as his injured body would let him. The stairs proved themselves an adequate challenge for the injured teen, but Dipper managed. "It's been two days since I've been out! Do any of the others know that I'm okay?" Dipper asked as he opened the door to the cottage, staring at the barren woods outside in despair. He slapped a hand to his forehead in realization. "Do they even know I'm alive?" Dipper near screeched, throwing his hands in exasperation into the air.

Bill practically hid behind the door to the small house, tugging at the collar of his flannel awkwardly. "Well, um-"

"Take me home!" Dipper yelled, and Bill held up his hands. "Yeesh, calm down for a second! We're just outside of Gravity Falls, and just a short walk to the nearest bus stop."

Dipper paused, cooling down a little bit. "Who's house is this?" He asked coldly, jerking his head to the establishment, still refusing to come back inside the small home until he knew it was safe.

"Mine. I made a deal with a guy a century back and I own the house here along with the gate to hell under it."

Dipper dead panned. "You're joking."

"Sure!" Bill replied enthusiastically. "Whatever you think, kid." Dipper frowned. "I'm not a kid." Dipper lowered his voice and coughed, "_Pedo-triangle._"

Bill snickered. "But that just proves my point. Pedophiles are _supposed_ to like children." Dipper just looked disgusted, trying to wave the thought away. Bill one, Dipper zero.

"Let's just go back to the Mystery Shack," he said tiredly, beginning to walk into the woods. "Wrong way," Bill remarked, and Dipper spun around in another direction. "Wrong way again."

Dipper looked at Bill in exasperation. "Besides, you don't have any bus fare," Bill scoffed. Bill two, Dipper zero.

"You useless- ugh! What am I supposed to do then? Jump into your arms? Have you fly me home?" Dipper asked sarcastically. He felt the dying need to get back to the Shack, and quickly. Before his family put on a funeral or something. Just the thought put a lump in Dipper's throat.

"Well, hop on," Bill finally sighed, turning around and gesturing Dipper to hop on his back, much to Dipper's horror. "What- no! I was exaggerating. Plus that's degrading."

"Would you rather me carry you bridal style?" Bill rolled his odd eye. "How do you think you got here in the first place?" He mocked, again gesturing Dipper to hop on. Dipper pulled his hands down the sides of his face, which was slowly burning red in humiliation. He paused for a second before heaving a great sigh and stomping over to Bill, who positively beamed in satisfaction at Dipper's submission.

Dipper half lunged, half hopped onto Bill's back with a grimace of pain twisted across his face. He was lucky he hadn't broken anything- or at least it didn't feel like he had. Despite his awkward jump, Bill managed to carry him with ease, beginning to tromp through the woods confidently, a smug smile plastered on his stupid face.

"Wouldn't it be faster if we flew?" Dipper mumbled, hooking his arms securly around Bill's neck and shifting in his arms, begging to the gods above that Bill didn't feel anything... suspicious poking into his back.

Bill looked at Dipper through the corner of his eye. "Sure it would be. But then you're forgetting that half the town would see you not-so-casually floating in the air. Like a majestic eagle. Piloting a blimp."

Dipper huffed and gradually let his head rest on Bill's shoulder, the brown and blonde of Bill's hair tickling his nose. The smell of him was alluring; almost intoxicating. The smell of the rainy forest and earth, right after a long dry spell, and a mix of something kind of ancient, like an old book (and not the moldy kind).

Dipper's eyes begun to slowly close. He'd blink a few times to try and keep himself awake, but gave in to the gentle lull of sleep. He had almost dozed off when Bill said something.

"What? I missed that, sorry," Dipper responded, and Bill's ears tinged with red. Did he really need to say it again? It was hard enough the first time. It was the truth, after all. Or most of it.

"I said you remind me of myself... ..." Bill coughed the last part out, and Dipper felt like mentally slapping himself. "Say that again?"

"When I was human," Bill said shortly. "You remind me of myself when I was human."

Dipper slowly dissected the information he was just given. He was awake now, and wiggly. He drummed his fingers absentmindedly on Bill's chest until he snapped at him to cut it out.

'Bill was human..? Which mean's he's not anymore, obviously... But that explain's the human form. Was this what he looked like when he was human?' A million questions buzzed around in Dipper's head, but he didn't dare ask a single one. Dipper was euphoric for the time being. Different questions began to pop into his thoughts. 'He just revealed to me a big secret of his. No, a big weakness... Does this mean he really does actually like me?'

Dipper couldn't help it anymore. He wriggled out of Bill's arms and landed on his feet. Bill turned around with his hands on his hips, and out of ALL the questions Dipper wanted to ask, probably the most stupid one came out of his mouth: "Does that mean you have real feelings?"

Dipper threw a hand over his mouth in both shock and embarrassment. Bill scowled at him crossly. "No, everything I've ever told you was a lie and every time I kissed you I gagged."

"Bill, that's not what I meant- it's just- were you BORN this attractive?" Again, Dipper slapped his hand over his traitorous mouth. Bill, hands still on his hips, wavered for a second, and after a few more seconds of angry staring, he smiled and laughed it off. He still sounded terse, and his body language was screaming tense. "Oh, boy, Pine Tree! You sure know when to shut up!"

Dipper let out a few more mumbled apologies and after another pointed stare from Bill, Dipper got the clue and snapped his mouth closed, guiltily looking away.

It wasn't until Bill started getting closer that Dipper started up again. "Ahh- have you ever heard of personal space?" Dipper asked as politely as possible, trying to lean back as far as his body would let him before falling over. "Maybe I've heard it somewhere," Bill responded, tucking a wild strand of his fluffy blonde hair behind his ear, his quiet and alluring voice sending electrical jolts down Dipper's back. He wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist loosely, standing a proud few inches taller than the other teen. That's when Dipper began to stammer. "Uh, well. It's um- exactly the opposite of what's going on here. Between us." Bill snorted. "I know what personal space is, kid. I just don't believe in it."

And with that, Bill closed the gap, gripping Dipper's jaw tightly with one hand as he kissed him, sliding his tongue across his teeth and squeezing his waist with his other hand. Dipper all but melted like putty in Bill's hands, and the demon grinned against the kiss.

Despite all of his powers being sealed away in a simple, old and withering away trinket, Bill had all the endowment he needed.

Hello again! I forgot to mention! If you haven't listened to 'I Can't Decide' by Scissor Sisters, then you are missing out! This whole kind of BillDip thing is centered around the song. Things will make sense if you listen to it. Okay! Hope you enjoyed! 3


	11. It's Freakin' Time, Dipper

Oh my goodness everyone I am so sorry. I have absolutely no excuse for not updating forever. My summer has been a big nothingness and I could have easily completed this story already. And this chapter is kind of poopy. Anyways, I've already made it halfway through chapter twelve and it's way better than this chapter so there's something for you all to look forward to. I'm aiming for fifteen chapters on this story and I'm already brainstorming ideas for my next story too (yes it will have much Billdip) so that's it for now? If any of you have good ideas for Billdip stories but don't feel like writing it, don't be afraid to PM me ideas you have! Okay I've been talking too long. Enjoy Chapter 11!

* * *

It was around mid day when they finally reached the Shack. Bill unceremoniously dropped Dipper onto the ground just inside the woods, who woke up with a startled yelp. "Dude!" Dipper whined, rubbing his hind end and crawling to his feet, wincing as he cracked his stiff back. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I haven't even recovered from the vampire bite, let alone the broken down Ferris Wheel fall!"

Bill glanced enviously at Dipper. "Thousands of years without feeling anything would make you appreciate the little things in life, including the pain, Pine Tree." Bill paused. "No. _Embracing_ the pain," he muttered darkly. "You humans take everything for granted. Don't you know how good it feels to _break_ something and _feel_ it?" Bill popped his knuckles for emphasis, and Dipper visibly winced. "You fractured my hand in three different places and gave me tetanus from stabbing Grunkle Stan's rusty forks into my arms."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Barely a flesh wound. Humans are durable!"

"Try fragile! I had a cast for three months," Dipper argued back. Bill just laughed, holding his stomach. "Three months, three days, three years... Kid, that doesn't really mean anything to me. I honestly never got the concept of time." Bill turned his back on Dipper and started floating towards the shack.

"Then why don't you try to remember?" Dipper insisted, Bill letting out a 'peh' and raking a hand through his blonde hair in frustration, still refusing to look at the persistant teen.

"You were human once, too," Dipper bravely let out. Bill stopped cold. An eerie breeze made Dipper shiver, and the trees whispered as they shook about in the wind. "You must've understood time then. And you probably didn't appreciate pain back then either. If you were human once, you would have felt-"

Dipper cut off promptly when Bill whipped around. His blondish hair was now a dark shade of crimson, his single eye matching. The scuffs and scrapes and drops of red on his white t-shirt and shoes took an all new sinister look. He tilted his head in a small moment that reminded Dipper of a sad puppy, and in a split second Bill had a terrifying look of pure anger flash across his face before he reverted back to normal, although his blonde hair did hold a small ounce of strawberry in it. Dipper was so busy trying to remember if it always had that pinkish hue in it that he almost missed what Bill said.

"That was a long time ago," Bill said quietly, bringing his hand up to rub his arm, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he looked for something to hold onto. This Bill scared Dipper more than the last one he had seen. Was it the forlorn look on his face? Or simply the fact that Dipper had never seen the demon open up this much before?

Bill seemed to recognize his demeanor as disturbing to Dipper, and visually shook himself. "C'mon, kid," he said somewhat distanty, floating back to Dipper's side and hooking an arm around his shoulders and pushing him along at a quickened pace towards the shack, stopping short once Dipper had climbed up the steps with a bit of difficulty. Dipper looked back at Bill with a questioning glance, and he once again at the confused look on his face. "I uh, have some thinking to do. Don't worry about me." Bill quickly phased through the porch, and Dipper reached out a hand to grab Bill before he took off. "Wait, Bill!" Dipper tried, but the dream demon was gone.

Dipper kneeled on the wooden porch, at a loss for words and with a heavy heart. He felt it every time he breathed in, and especially when he breathed out, so Dipper held his head up and attempted his best at breathing shallowly.

"Dipper?" A horrified gasp sounded from the door, and Dipper dragged his head from its frozen position of looking at the spot where Bill had dissapeared, and up to Mabel, who already had tears falling down her face. She ran towards her brother and caught him in a giant hug. Dipper was slightly surprised to find tears of his own filling up his eyes as he hugged her back. And then she was hugging him too hard, and Dipper struggled in her grasp. "Mabel. Mabel, ouch!"

Mabel released him quicker than she had first hugged him with a startled shriek. "Oh my god, oh my god. We all thought you... Are you okay?!"

Alerted by Mabel's screech, they were soon joined by Candy and Grenda. Grenda bent down to comfort the now sobbing Mabel, while Candy ran towards Dipper to check all of his vital signs. "We have to call nine-one-one," Candy decided, and Dipper rapidly shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. Honestly." How would his Grunkle Stan pay the hospital bill anyways? He'd probably have to be sent home. The worst he probably had was a broken bone, but even as he walked nothing felt too out of place.

Of course, the big ugly purple bruises from hitting the water so hard definitely said otherwise. Candy looked at him doubtfully, but was inturrupted by Grunkle Stan and Soos joining them on the porch.

"Okay, okay, outta the way," Stan said as he muscled through Mabel and her friends. "Are you okay, Dipper? Can you walk?" Dipper nodded and grimaced as the old man helped him to his feet and led him into the house. Thankfully, he was the only one who wasn't hammering Dipper with question after question.

"What happened?" Grenda asked in her almost fake, wispy and beautiful voice. "Did you die?" Candy added in, gazing at Dipper in a kind of wonder. Dipper stared around as the feeling in his gut got worse with every question. "How'd you survive?" Soos shouted, and his loud voice made Dipper flinch. Loudness filled the air as everyone tried to make themselves be heard. "Alright, alright! Give him some space," Grunkle Stan yelled in irritation after helping Dipper up the stairs and into his room, only allowing Mabel in after she begged and begged.

Stan checked Dipper all over and sat back, hands on his hips in astonishment. "At the most, you bruised your ribs. It's phenomenal. I mean, we all saw you... Uhm, you shouldn't have lived through that... But it's a miracle that you did. And it's good to have you back."

After a stern talking to, Dipper was grounded to his bed to make sure he healed properly and quickly, and Dipper was left alone with Mabel.

The twins stared at each other for a little bit, and when Mabel began to sniff, Dipper was forced to look away. It was so quiet, he could hear her tears hit the comforter on his bed. A few more seconds passed and Dipper could tell his sister was close to another melt down. But she surprised Dipper with unbelieveably steady words.

"Enough with the bullshit, Dipper," she began, wiping her eyes a bit and forcing a wobbly smile. "I know something's going on you haven't been telling me about. How could you be stupid enough to hide something from me? We're TWINS," Mable's voice wavered in pain. "I thought we told each other everything. And it hurts that you don't trust me."

Dipper blinked. "Mabel... You know it's not like that..." But his voice made even himself feel sick. She was completely right. They were twins, and they told each other everything. It was stupid to keep this whole Bil thing secret from her; he knew he had to tell her at SOME point. He couldn't go all summer pretending everything was fine. So he told her.

How on the first night, he had hung up the dream catcher and accidentally ensnared Bill because of the demon's existence in the Pines' life, and how that had left him without his powers and reverted back to his true (very attractive) form. How Bill was the one who had been tormenting him for the past couple of weeks, but it was also Bill who had saved him from the vampires, and Bill who had saved him from drowning after falling off the broken Ferris Wheel, and lastly, Bill who had cared for him and taken him back home to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel looked flat out uncomfortable. "Bill? As in floaty evil, yellow brick butt? Wait. Is he here right now?" Dipper shook his head, a light blush dusting on his face. "Not right now, no. Look Mable... He's changed. At first all he wanted was for me to release him, but he admited that he's happier with me than having world domination." This left them in another awkward bout of silence.

"I don't know, Dipper," Mabel said after awhile, moving her mouth from the left to the right; a common sign that Dipper recognized from even when they were little that Mabel was biting the inside of her cheeks. "I mean... If it's true, then fantastic! I'd start knitting him his own sweater right now. But Dipper... It doesn't seem right. Why would a demon want anything from someone like you?"

Dipper's heart wrenched uncontrollably. His anxiety and lack of trust made it easy to agree with her, but her words shook him. He DID believe Bill, no matter what his sister thought. She didn't understand- No, COULDN'T understand. Dipper narrowed his eyes at her from under his hat. "What do you mean, 'someone like me'?"

Mabel slid off Dipper's bed, where she had been sitting criss cross, and stood up with her hands on her hips. He could tell that she was genuinely worried, but he didn't care. Why couldn't she just trust him?

"Dipper, you know I don't mean it like that." She slid her hand down her face, and kept it plastered over her mouth. "I mean, it's BILL we're talking about. We can't trust him."

It was funny how quickly they had switched sides. For once, it wasn't Dipper being paranoid and concerned for Mabel's safety. It was the other way around.

"Well, you can't really do anything about it," Dipper snapped. "We can't just let him go. He's practically harmless without his powers."

Mabel tugged on her hair, letting out a stressed sigh. "No, Dipper... Why are even you defending him?"

Dipper broke eye contact with his twin and let his eyes roam the room in a fit to keep his cool, but his sister knew him too well, right down to the last itty bitty detail.

"Oh man, Dipper- Seriously?" She groaned, holding her hair back with her hand as she comprehended her brother's situation. "Out of all the people, you like HIM? He's not even a people!" Mabel stuttered a bit. She backed up towards the door, letting her hand rest on the handle. She looked back at Dipper and let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "He's the exact opposite of harmless, Dipper. ESPECIALLY with you." Mabel opened the door and left. And Dipper was alone with his thoughts.

"She's wrong," Dipper muttered aloud, needing to hear the words himself. She didn't know Bill, so she couldn't just make assumptions like that.

Dipper pressed his lips together tightly in an effort to try and steel his temper. Maybe Mabel was acting out of jealousy? Gosh, he makes a friend of his own for the first time- by himself- and Mabel says he's 'evil' and 'is just using me'.

Okay, so maybe he WAS a little on the evil side. He was a demon after all. And those red stains on his shirt were definitely not paint spots. Dipper sighed and flipped the covers off his bed and hopped out with a cringe. Feeling like he needed to do something worthwhile, he opened the bottom drawer of his dresser and pulled out his journal and pen. He flipped it open to the cleanest page and began scribbling a long list furiously fast.

While he almost completely disagreed with Mabel, her words installed a bit of clarity in his mind. Honestly, he should have done this days ago, but he had been pushing it away because he didn't necessarily know what Bill had to do with it. He didn't know if he was going to find secret plans to demolish the world, or uncover some ungodly secret. But what he knew, was that it was a mystery. He needed to get down to the bottom of who had stolen Bill's pages of the journal- and he needed to find out before the dream demon came back.


	12. Simply Human

*I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR USING SO MANY ITALLICS. I LIKE THEM AND I OVERUSE THEM AND I'M NOT SORRY AT ALL.*

Are you all surprised to see me updating so soon? :D hahahah I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised myself. But! I just want to start out this (kind of heartbreaking) chapter with a giant thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and left reviews on this story! The view counter is... OVER NINE THOUSAND! Ahem. That is surreal to me! I didn't expect more than maybe 10 reviews on this because I'm not the best or most active writer on this site, but now I'm almost up to thirty!

Okay, nextly (is that a word?) I want to personally thank **moonshroom420** for seriously bringing a smile to my face on their last review! Like really. I had a terrible day today and I don't know. They've been dropping reviews like bombs and that takes time out of their life and maybe I should stop being so emotional but seriously! Thanks again :,)

LASTLY! Sorry this whole intro thing is taking so long. I know I skip some of them because the authors just keep TALKING but I'm almost done with this story! I'm really wrapping it up. Which means I'm going to start a new story soon! I was thinking Pirate!AU. Or something else I've been cooking up in my weird, demented brain. Again, let me know if there's something in particular you want to see in my next story!

OKAY FINALLY! ENJOY CHAPTER 12 YOU DISTURBING TRIANGLE CHILD SHIPPERS!

* * *

Dipper not-so-easily snuck out of his room after a few hours of well gifted sleep.

He woke up quietly from his power nap and hesitated, resisting the urge to yawn and roll over back to bed. When he was sure Bill wasn't somewhere hovering in his room, he jumped out of his bed with much gusto, collecting his assorted papers and beloved journal, pens, and maps, throwing them into a simple small black backpack.

Dipper was about to leave the room when something caught the corner of his eye- The dream catcher, still hanging innocently in the window. Dipper hurried over and took it down, pausing to look at it, debating.

The teen took a few minutes to find a loose floorboard, prying it up and resting the dream catcher where it would hopefully be safe. He thought about carrying it with him, but that was probably the worst place he could keep it because of all the trouble he found himself getting into these days.

Sneaking out of his room was easy, but the rest of the house proved a challenge. Dipper stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to the voices on the lower floor. The combined voices of Mabel and her friends, Soos and Wendy in the gift shop, and Grunkle Stan giving his tourist trap tours, Dipper found himself stuck in the attic and pacing.

He could always jump from the window, but that proved hazardous to his health.

Footsteps starting up the stairs made Dipper's decision making easy. "Window it is," Dipper muttered to himself unhappily as he unhooked the window latch in his room quickly and swung a leg out. He slipped out the rest of the way and dangled by his hands from the sill, cussing silently to himself as he willed himself to let go.

"What are you doing?"

Dipper looked down in shock, momentarily distracted and let go in surprise. He fell to the ground with an ungraceful thump and groaned.

A small, pretty face looked down at him. "That looked very painful. Do you need medicine?"

"_No_. I'm fine," Dipper hissed, bringing himself to his feet and quickly making his getaway from the Shack. Honestly, he hadn't recognized Candy without her glasses. She looked like a whole new person.

Much to his disliking, he could hear Candy's footsteps following him. At least she wasn't telling Mabel or Stan about his departure..

"Where are we going?" Candy asked curiously after a surprisingly quiet walk into town.

"I'm looking for something. And I'm going to find it, so please stay out of my way," Dipper snapped, holding his journal open and flipping through the pages. It suddenly hit him he hadn't looked through the invisible ink part of the journal yet, but he felt out too out in the open to try and check.

"I'm not in your way," Candy responded diligently. She tried to look over his shoulder at what he was doing, but he snapped the book closed and glared at her, tucking it into his backpack. It had been too hot out since they were well into the summer by now to wear his jacket, so the familiar rub of his journal by his side was non-existent.

Dipper pulled off his hat and smoothed his hair down, rubbing the sweat off his forehead and wiping it on his shorts. He then proceeded to feel the outside of his shirt, jumping a bit in shock when he couldn't feel his journal, but internally smacked himself when he remembered. Candy just simply stared at him.

Unnerved, Dipper hurried to the town dump, mentally checking the first person off the first person on his list. The teen crinkled his nose at the smell of the trash pile, reminding himself to wash his hands the moment they left the place. As soon as they reached McGucket's house, Dipper whirled around and stared at Candy sternly. "Stay here. Or go away. I don't care."

And with that, Dipper walked into the dump of a house. Literally.

Two minutes later, angry yelling could be heard halfway through the town, followed by a hoard of escaped raccoon wives.

Dipper ran out of the house holding his hat to his head, a look of terror etched on his face as he jumped and yipped, trying to get away from the rabid animals. He just managed to dive into a dumpster right as one of them caught his heel. He kicked it off and fell into the bin, never happier to be surrounded by garbage.

Another couple of minutes passed and something opened the top of the dumpster. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Candy's small smile never seemed to leave her cheeky face as Dipper climbed out of the dumpster, grumbling all the way. "No. None of your business. Hold on. Were you listening in on our.. conversation?" Dipper asked in frustration, trying not to blow up at Mabel's friend.

Honestly, he didn't know why she was getting on her nerves so badly. Why a kind human girl was getting on her nerves worse than a supposedly psychotic evil-doer was out of the question.

"Was I not supposed to?" Candy asked evenly. For the first time, her kind of oblivious smile faded off her face, and she became serious. "Dipper, Mabel is worried about you. And running off- especially when you are injured- makes her worry more."

Dipper took a moment to stare at the girl in astonishment. She continued on after her small pause. "I know whatever you are doing must be very important, but family always comes first. That's why I followed you; to make sure you are alright, thus making Mabel alright."

Dipper nodded guiltily in agreement. "Yes, I know. But this IS important." A moment passed and Dipper sighed. "...Thanks for coming with me, Candy." He gave the girl a half smile, who blushed and turned away, saying something quietly in her language.

Dipper gave her an odd look and pulled out his journal, flipping to his most recent page: his list of suspects who might've had something to do with the disappearance of Bill's pages.

He crossed out Fiddleford's name and ran his eyes breifly down the list, memorizing the first couple of names. He closed the book again and threw it in his backpack, heading into town with Candy on his trail, ready to uncover some secrets!

"No, no, no, _no_, _no_..." Dipper mumbled, his head in his hands. He had practically turned the whole town upside down in his research, and the sun was almost touching the horizon. Despite the time of day, it was still hot out, so they had momentarily stopped at an old ice cream shop.

His journal was splayed out in front of him and papers litered the booth. Candy polietly sat across from him, her eyes occasionally shifting from watching the window to looking at his research in disinterest.

In the hours they spent in the town, Dipper had gone from Manly Dan to Pacifica Northwest, and everyone inbetween. And everyone had practically given him the same answer. The whole, 'isn't that your weird book thing you always carry around?' and 'what would I want with it?' and 'Bill _Who_?'

Candy hadn't given him much input on the whole thing either- She only talked when talked to, sat outside all the places Dipper visited, and currently now was waiting patiently for Dipper to stop moping so they could go back to the Mystery Shack, where an indeed angry Stan and Mabel awaited him.

"Ugh. Candy, you wouldn't happen to know where Bill Cipher's pages went, would you?" Dipper asked frankly, finally succumbing to the pressure of his defeat.

It was Candy's silence that really bothered Dipper. He brought his head up, looking at her quizically. She was pale- as if she'd just seen a ghost.

"Candy..?"

"I-I um... I-"

"Candy, I need to know what you did. I won't be mad, I promise- But I need to know." Dipper cut her off quickly. He looked at her seriously, but she was avoiding all eye-contact. He nudged her gently under the tabel and tears quickly filled her eyes.

"We- We thought it would be fun." Candy took a moment to wipe her eyes before she continued on. Dipper sat with steel eyes, bit his fingers worked over his pen almost viciously as he waited for answers.

"Mabel... She's always talking about these crazy adventures you guys go on... Like how she almost got married off to a gnome, or that her first kiss was a merman... We wanted to have an adventure, too."

"So we stole the pages from your journal on... Him. We thought he was harmless... I mean, we asked Mabel about him and she just said that he was all talk."

"We found that out the hard way. That he really WAS all talk... And we made deals with him..."

Dipper couldn't sit still any longer. He jumped out of the booth in a flury of limbs and hair. "Deals? _Plural_? And who's we?!"

Candy cringed at Dipper's loud voice, hanging her head. "Grenda and I. We were just sick of getting made fun of. Grenda wished to be smaller and cuter. I wished I had perfect vision so I didn't have to get made fun of for wearing glasses anymore."

Silence ensued. Dipper sat back down quietly and rubbed his brow. "Look, first of all, you and Grenda were perfectly fine the way you both were before all of this. Sure, Grenda packed a hard punch and you had trouble wearing 3-D glasses in the movie theaters but that's what makes you who you are. Secondly... What exactly did you two exchange?"

Candy gave him a slightly confused look before her eyes cleared up a bit. "Oh. Well, actually, we never really did. He just said he'd come back to collect one day."

Dipper nodded quietly to himself. He sighed and slid out of the booth, packing up his stuff, making an exit to the ice cream shop. Candy joined him outside, and she fell into step next to him as they began the walk to the Shack.

Halfway there, Candy wondered aloud, "I wonder what he wants from Grenda and I? Surely us humans couldn't really do much for a demon."

Dipper inwardly cringed. Again with the whole 'humans are absolutely worthless to demons' thought. "It doesn't matter anyway," Dipper responded. "I'll fix this. Okay?"

Candy stopped walking, halting Dipper as well. The girl surprised him with both a hug and a tiny kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Dipper."

She stepped back and Dipper pulled on the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling boiling hot. "No problem. Umm... Do you still have the pages, by any chance?"

Candy looked down guiltily. "Ahh, no. Grenda and I disposed of them soon after."

Dipper tensed for a second, but then let out a mixture of a groan and a laugh. "That's alright. It's probably for the best anyways. The more people who don't know about Bill, the better. Besides, I had his whole page memorized."

They continued their walk home at a brisk pace, as the sun had finally gone down completely and the Pines family was sure to be very worried by now.

And of course, the ass-kicking that Dipper knew awaited him was surely there, standing in the door opening of the Shack, tapping his foot angrily with his arms crossed.

But before Dipper could say anothing, Candy smiled sweetly and waved at Stan. "Hello Mr. Pines! Did you know your son agreed to go on a date with me today? I knew he was injured, but he begged and begged to take me out! How could I say no? We did nothing but do some easy going window shopping in the town! Thanks again for having me over! You have a wonderful nephew. Bye!"

And with that, Candy pushed Dipper into the Shack and left for home, turning around to blow him a kiss.

Stan closed the door in a rush, blinking a few times in astonishment. "Um. Okay. Right. Uh... Get to bed!" His Grunkle seemed to shake himself out of shock and pointed up the stairs, and Dipper gladly obeyed, scampering up the stairs in a rush.

Dipper opened the door to his room, jumping almost guiltily at the dream demon who seemed to just be patiently waiting for him on his bed.

And then Dipper had to do a double take, because YES, he wasn't imagining things, and YES, Bill was clad in nothing but black boxers. "Heya Pine Tree! Have a good time on your date?" He grinned and winked as best as he could with one eye.

"What are you doing in here?" Dipper darn near screeched.

"Well it's my room too, stupid!" Dipper jumped for the lights, slamming his hands desperately into the wall trying to find them. Mabel sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and giving him an angry glare. "I was SLEEPING, if you don't mind!"

"S-S-Sorry," Dipper stammered. He tried to keep his eyes trained on Mabel, but he was doing a terrible job. It was kind of hard when there was a practically NAKED GOD on his bed.

It seemed to dawn on Mabel as she gripped her blankets tighter. "Is he here?" She asked as he looked around the room with wide eyes. "Like, right now?"

"Try naked and on your brother's bed waiting to get fucked senseless," Bill called out from his makeshift fort, burying under the covers.

Dipper choked, coughing desperately to get the saliva out of his lungs. Bill appreciated every moment of it. "Y-_Yes_," Dipper croaked. "And I'd appreciate it if he'd do something about his... _Indecent_ness..."

"Relax, kid. You know how many times I've seen YOU naked?" The demon scoffed. "I'm just returning the favor."

Mabel's jaw dropped. "EW. Seriously? Right now?!" Quicker than he had ever seen her move, Mabel angrily grabbed her pillow, blanket, and favorite stuffed animal, leaving the attic. Dipper didn't have any words to explain. He cast her a sorrowful look but she shoved past him within a second glance.

Dipper sighed and walked over to Mabel's bed, sitting down on it and enjoying the momentary rest on his tired feet and comforting scent of his sister.

Something clicked inside Dipper's head. "Wait, how did you know about my 'date' with Candy?" Dipper emphasized the word date, adding air quotes and all.

Bill looked at Dipper as if he was stupid. "Anyone could hear Stanford yelling a mile away," the demon replied, an edge to his tone that made Dipper narrow his eyes. Bill was acting strange. Well, stranger than normal. Dipper brushed it off as Bill still being sour from their talk hours ago.

"Oh, and I've been following you all day."

Dipper froze, eyes wide as plates. "Wh-What?"

Bill yawned, as if the issue was as boring as reading the newspaper. He flipped on his side on Dipper's bed, the creamy skin on his back almost blinding in the dark room. Old scars littered his back, and Dipper had to bite his tongue to keep from making any noise. "It's finally nice to know why you've not been able to fully trust me, even after I saved your life two times now. And why you've been distracting yourself with women left and right."

"I haven't been distracting myself from women!" Dipper was too mad to feel flustered. "Besides, I didn't trust you before this mess either! You _invaded my uncle's mind_. You stole my body!"

Bill hopped out of the bed so fast Dipper flinched. "Then what do you call spending time with Shooting Star's friend all day? Eating ice cream and- and FLIRTING?!"

Dipper blinked in confusion, cautiously standing up from his seat on Mabel's bed, approaching the angry (still half naked) dream monster. Bill was acting awfully... Jealous. And angry. But also sad, and scared. Those were human emotions.

"And I told you before, I'll tell you again: that was strictly business. It's not _my_ fault you made a stupid deal," Bill sniffed sullenly.

It was so quiet both boys could hear frogs croaking in the summer night.

"You were going to kiss her." Bill stared coldly down at Dipper, eyes like ice. Dipper made a face. "WHAT? I don't like Candy. Not like that-"

"Red. You were going to kiss Red, Pine Tree. At the top of the Ferris wheel," Bill said so viciously a bit of spit flew from his mouth.

Dipper stared back at Bill, stubbornly holding his ground, almost nose to nose with the phantom. "Yeah, I was. Because in THIS world, dating a guy- let alone DEMON guy- is completely unacceptable! Gosh, I don't know if we ARE dating! I don't even know what I am to you." One tear slipped down Dipper's face but he wiped it away jerkily, suddenly freezing cold and trembling.

"If the stupid wheel hadn't broken, I could have been dating my crush since- since I first took step in Gravity Falls! I could have been normal, I could have-"

Dipper cut off as dread filled him. It started from a cold sweat that dripped down his back, and continued like a shock wave through the rest of his body. The wheels in his head began to turn, and Dipper almost fell over as it dawned on him.

"You broke the wheel, didn't you?" Dipper asked softly, his eyes fixed on a solitary spot on the ground, face blank.

"You almost killed me so you could interrupt us? So you could _fake save me_?"

Dipper finally looked up into Bill's singular eye. In a fit of rage, Dipper grabbed Bill's head, taking hold of the eye-patch and ripped it off his head, sick of the secrets and the unknown.

For the first time, Dipper saw Bill's left eye- a beautiful azure, uncomparable to the sky or the sea, because it was it's own shade of light blue. The whites of his eye was pitch black, and his pupil was white. It was as if his right eye was inverse in color.

But it wasn't the color that caught Dipper's breath, and it wasn't the fact that it screamed demonic, but quite the opposite.

Regret. Guilt. The overwhelming swirl of raw emotion in not one, but both of his eyes as he stared at Dipper's shoes.

It was human.

It was that simple. Not only did the dream catcher strip him from his powers- It made him human.

Dipper reached out slowly, and tenderly took Bill's wrist, who immediately wrenched it away from Dipper's grasp.

"Bill," Dipper pleaded. "Look at me." Dipper reached out again, and this time Bill didn't jerk away, although he still refused to look. He closed both his eyes, but it wasn't enough to keep the tears from falling.

Dipper quickly pulled Bill into a tight hug, squeezing his own eyes shut as he softly rubbed circles into Bill's bare back, tracing the scars lightly with his finger tips. "It's... It's okay, Bill," Dipper said quietly. "I forgive you."

At that point, Bill was flat out sobbing. His shoulders shook as he cried, even wailed into Dipper's shoulder.

Dipper comforted Bill as best he could, completely appalled at being the opposite side of the situation, but Dipper had a feeling Bill had been holding it in a lot longer than he should have been.

Of course, Dipper was still angry at Bill for the things he had done. Heck, he was furious. And he still had so many questions; what did he want exactly from Candy and Grenda? If he was human, how did he become a demon? And how did he know the author?

But Dipper knew he had to save these questions for another day. He was sold. The look in Bill's eyes was all he needed to see and his wretching sobs was all he needed to hear. Because those were purely, completely, and truely human, straight down to the core of what was left of the demon's heart.


	13. Say My Name

AHHHHH Hello everyone! First off: IM SORRY. I always feel so guilty for not updating quickly. Truth be told, this chapter was hell and back and I still dislike it. But I'm done. I'm so close to ending this story it's scary. Fun fact: I have never finished a story before because I get writers block or get distracted with something else. Another fun fact: THIS STORY IS VERY LONG. LIKE LONGEST STORY I'VE WRITTEN. I can't believe I've written so many words about fucking TRIANGLE TRASH.

Okay, second off, I'd love to hug and kiss every single one of my reviewers who brought me up to almost 40! You all are wonderful people, honestly. I love your opinions and I accept criticism with loving arms because it helps me write better. I didn't think I'd get even twenty on this story and the fact I'm almost double that is really impressive to me. I also want to thank the near 10,000 lurkers who've even bothered to click on this story. I can't believe people like the shit that I make up at freaking 2:00am.

Lastly, the end is neigh! This story is almost done *wipes tear* so stay tuned because my next story is going to be... *drum roll* Pirate/Adventure!AU! And yes, it will have Billdip! It will be similar to **MarshOnTheMellow's** Off the Deep End because I freakin luv that story. But it will be very different! If you haven't read Off the Deep End, READ IT NOW! If anyone has suggestions or anything they want to see in that story, I'd love to hear it!

Okay enough talking! Enjoy chapter whatever this is!

* * *

Dipper woke up to an odd sensation. He muffled a yawn and screwed up his face, eyes closed tight, trying to pinpoint what exactly was off with his still sleepy brain.

Dipper was about to nod off to sleep again when something snored loudly next to him, the sleeping body suddenly huddling up close to Dipper and pulling him to his shirtless chest.

_OH_.

Dipper was fully awake now, and tense as memories from the previous night came back. Exhausted physically and emotionally, both boys had gone to bed (right after Dipper demanded that Bill would answer the rest of his questions come morning) but when Dipper had said 'gone to bed', he didn't realize Bill had actually GONE TO BED.

He didn't even know the guy could sleep!

Dipper shifted around to get into a better position, uncomfortably aware that at some point last night he had discarded his shirt and pants, which meant his skin was flush with Bill's. Dipper struggled to turn around so he was facing Bill rather than being spooned, but his shifting made Bill snuggle into him harder, their chests pressing together.

Of course, Dipper's face was red hot, but he couldn't really DO anything about it. Okay, he could easily do something about it, but he wouldn't. Something about being this close with Bill while he wasn't saying something offensive or trying to suffocate him with kisses was really nice.

Dipper inched away carefully from Bill's hold, trying to get a look at his face. Golden blonde hair lay like a mop on his head. It was messier than normal, but it suited him perfectly. His face was slack and his mouth shaped a small 'O' while he breathed.

Dipper smiled warmly and settled back into the covers. Although while he waited, concern weighed on his features. He knew while the worst of it was over, he still needed to work things out with the insufferable demon.

He slowly began to trace the scars on Bill's chest, a frown occupying his face now. While the scars on Bill's back had left their mark, it was nothing like his chest. Right in the center looked almost like a crater. As if his whole chest had been ripped open and then messily patched up. It was a scar Dipper doubted anyone could survive from.

"What did this to you?" Dipper mumbled aloud, still tracing his finger along the wicked scar. Much to the teen's surprise, Bill's eyes opened to slits for a second as he looked down at the boy before closing them again. "You don't want to know," Bill said tiredly. He stretched, grimacing. "Did I _sleep_?"

"I do want to know," Dipper said, sitting up and looking at the mess that was Bill, currently fighting to get untangled from the sheets.

"Fine. It's where a demon from hell ripped my soul right out of my chest," Bill countered without missing a beat, an unhappy edge to his voice. "You see, when you become a demon, you're not allowed to have one, because it would make you weak."

Before Dipper could jump Bill with a million and one questions, Bill held up a finger. "I'm going to tell you, but you need to shut up for at least two minutes." Dipper pressed his lips together for a second before nodding hesitantly.

Bill didn't wait a moment to continue on hurriedly. "The first thing you should know is that I was not a good person. From the start I was stealing and fighting. Granted, it all was for my own survival, but that's no excuse. I LIKED it. I drowned puppies for fun.

"I had a family, but we were very poor- too poor to afford another member, which happened to be me. The only person who cared after me was my older brother. He taught me all the cards; from standing on corners begging for food to taking things right out from other people's noses.

"One day, I had gotten myself into big trouble- Tried to snag a rich girl's purse after befriending her, and into the slammer I went. My brother couldn't break me out like normal because the guards recognized my face by then as the local theif and mischief maker. I was lucky I was underage because of some policy about killing children.

"So I was starved, tortured for others' entertainment, and rotted behind bars for years until a good ol' pal of mine decided to show up." Bill's face twisted. He glanced at Dipper for a second, who was seemingly mesmerized by his story.

"He promised to break me out, and grant me freedom. But not just freedom, but power. Power over other people, and the ability to make them bow as I walked by. He promised me things I'd never even heard of, which were only ever wishes and dreams to me. So I made a deal."

"Like a deal with the devil?" Bill scowled at Dipper for interrupting, who shrank back in shame. "No such thing. You think he pulled out some sort of golden fiddle and challenged me to a contest? Sheesh. But... he was the big daddy of demons. He's got a lot of different names. The Bible knows him as Satan, or in some cases Lucifer. Chrononzon to any Thelma's out there. Out of his names though, he likes to be called Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies."

Dipper's jaw dropped a bit, covering his eyes and groaning. "The Lord of the Flies? Like, my summer assignment?"

Bill snorted. "Not exactly. But it IS based on a true story. People always interpret the book as a society falling in natural disaster, and the true nature of people. They use good ol' Beelzebub as a voice leading the boys astray, which isn't far off. The funniest part is the whole title 'Lord of the Flies'. People believe it means Lord of Death, because flies inexplicably love dead things, but it really means Lord of the Humans. In the eyes of Beelzebub, humans are no more than flies to be swatted."

Bill pondered with a wicked smile on his face. "Then again, both analogies work for you!" Dipper looked at Bill, a little offended, but Bill couldn't stop laughing, holding his stomach and wiping away tears. "See? Cause you like dead things! And I could swat you easily."

"I don't like dead things! And you couldn't swat me even if you tried-" Dipper flinched as Bill brought a fly swatter down on his head, pulling it from practically no where. The demon errupted into a fit of giggles as Dipper tried ripping the swatter away from Bill, but the demon quickly floated up into the high attic, out of Dipper's reach.

"And of course you like dead things. Remember the dead mouse you stole from the biology lab because it was just so much fun dissecting the first one?" Bill paused, then laughed. "And you like me, so that's two."

Dipper didn't react the way Bill wanted to. He frowned, tilting his head. "You're dead?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Well _duh_. Demons aren't just born. You have to make a deal."

Dipper's eyes cast down to the floor. "Is that the deal you made with.. Beelzebub?"

Bill shook his head, laughing darkly. "Not exactly. He told me he'd bring me power, but he didn't say when. For three years I was his personal henchman. I did everything he said, because if I didn't, our deal would be broken and I'd end right back up in jail. I did terrible things. And you know it's bad when I think they were terrible."

Bill suppressed a shudder and let out a calm and collected sigh, floating back down and settling gently on Dipper's bed. "Death was a relief. Unfortunately for me, however. that was the point where Beelzebub's deal finally kicked into place. Instead of just being able to enjoy the serenity of Satan's lake of eternal fire, I was cast back into the world as a demon with enough power to make those tremble beneath me."

Dipper reached out tenderly and touched the center of Bill's chest, where it looked as if his very own heart-err, soul, had been ripped out. "How did you die?" Dipper asked gently, tracing the giant scar. "Stabbed myself," Bill replied condescendingly, pointing to another large scar on his side. "I had to get it out somehow."

_IT_? Dipper twitched his mouth, but didn't say another word. It didn't really matter anyway.

Dipper was dying to ask something else but he felt like he had questioned Bill enough that day, and instead let something entirely different out of his mouth. "Do you want to go swimming?"

Bill let out a throaty laugh, slapping Dipper on the back a few times. "Why, I'd be delighted to! Hold on, let me get my things." The suddenly giddy teen jumped off the bed in a mad wiggle of arms and legs, attempting to pull on his yellow and black flannel, leaving it open on his bare chest. He didn't bother pulling on his pants, floating through the wall with a small wave and unblinking eyes.

Dipper stumbled to keep up with the demon, shrugging on his own dark blue and black flannel. He pulled on gray cargo shorts and stuffed his shoes on his feet without socks, sneaking out of the house easily due to Mabel and Grunkle Stan's sleep schedule's.

Dipper exited the Shack and looked around, eyes narrowing in confusion. "Bill?" He asked, yelping when he felt hands like ice trace up his arm and to his neck. Dipper whipped around, but the demon was out of sight again. A flash of yellow in the trees beyond the shack was his only lead as he trudged into the forest, cursing. "The lake, you idiot! This isn't the way!"

"I know a better place," Bill's omniscient voice echoed through the trees, and Dipper picked up his pace, the shade of the trees and breeze not doing much to keep the already growing heat out of the air. Summer days in Oregon were brutal- when it wasn't raining, that is.

Often, Dipper would lose sight of the little signs Bill would leave him, and anxiety would start to weigh in him as he imagined all the things that lived in the forest. When this happened, Bill would urge Dipper on. A small glimpse of golden hair and eye, or a gentle kiss right behind his ear where Dipper knew a small invisible tattoo lay; a triangle with a singular eye that marked Dipper as Bill's.

It sent a shiver up Dipper's back, tentatively pressing his fingers against the mark, gulping as heat pooled in his stomach. _MINE_, Cipher's voice echoed in his head. _YOURS_, Dipper agreed blissfully, closing his eyes and blindly heading deeper into the forest.

Bill's lulling voice lead him on. Occasionally, Dipper would pause, afraid of tripping or running into something, but Bill willed him further. _GO ON_, it whispered, _TRUST_. _TRUST ME_.

And just when Dipper didn't think he could take it much longer, Bill's voice cut off promptly. Dipper stopped immediately, brows furrowed. "Bill?" His heart pound frantically.

_JUMP_.

"But-"

_TRUST ME_.

Dipper didn't hesitate to jump forward, keeping his eyes squeezed shut.

For a second, a terrible feeling of dread filled his heart, but it wasn't even two seconds before he hit water. He sunk, entranced by how wonderful the water felt, forgetting the fact he needed to breathe.

_OPEN YOUR EYES_.

And Dipper did. And the sight literally took his breath away, his precious air bubbles from his mouth as he gaped at the beautiful world around him.

Blues and greens only existent in Photoshop assaulted his eyes. It was impossibly colorful, and Dipper forgot how to swim as he watched the world with awe. Arms lifted him from his armpits, bringing him gently to the surface and again rendering Dipper speechless. They were in a place that only resided in fantasy worlds, or even dreams.

Despite it being day time, the area seemed dim, the old-growth forest and undergrowth blocking out most of the sun. What little light there was sank through the tree cover, small and large sunbeams littering the forest floor. The rest of the light came from fireflies- no, on second glance, faries. The trees were decorated in stolen artifacts; a bird house here, a lantern there, all occupying the little residents.

The one time Dipper had seen a fairy was very brief. He had left his window open over night and woke up at the sound of a crash, just to see a little blue haired woman making off with his model ship-in-a-bottle. Minus the bottle, seeing as it was broken into a million pieces on the attic floor.

Dipper was hardly aware of Bill's strong arms wrapped around his waist, keeping the two of them afloat with a knowing smirk as Dipper pondered the beautiful world.

The teen finally ripped his eyes from the forest tops, looking around the beautiful opal pool, any reflections of light casting flashes of rainbow about. Dipper looked further; this wasn't the end of the beautiful emerald water. In fact, they were in what seemed to be one of the upper pools- which lead down the slope to other beautiful sparkling water holes.

Dipper, seemingly done with admiring the environment, twisted in Bill's grip so he could face the prideful demon, an unreadable look pinned on Dipper's face. A stray bead of water dropped from the boy's bangs, his brown, almost amber eyes intensly staring at Bill.

A playful grin split the dream demon's face. "Not for nothing, Pine Tree, but last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."

Dipper's mouth twitched into what maybe could be a smile, but quickly morphed into a scowl, pushing him away. Then Dipper promptly put his hands on Bill's shoulders and forced him under the water, triumph filling him as Bill looked at him from underwater with a shocked face.

The demon recovered quickly and grabbed Dipper's ankles, tugging him under the beautiful aqua water. They tussled for a little bit, Dipper getting the upper hand for a few seconds before Bill decided he had had enough, grabbing Dipper's wrist and pulling him to the surface. Dipper gratefully gulped mouthful's of air, but Bill didn't stop there. He raised the boy out of the water, and further up into the air.

"Bill!" Dipper darn near squeaked, thrashing his legs as the demon pulled him high above the water. Now the twin was desperately trying to hold onto him. Bill, finally taking pity on the teen, flipped so his back was to the earth, pulling Dipper up to straddle him. Bill locked his hands behind his messy head of hair and crossing his ankles in a kicked back position while Dipper sat on him, obviously looking uncomfortable with a heavy pink tint to his cheeks.

"We're very high up," Dipper noted, averting his eyes to keep from either looking down or at the yellow fiend.

"Man, kid, when you blush, you mean business!" Bill smirked as Dipper grew a whole shade redder.

"Can you please just put me down?" Dipper mumbled, his hands holding Bill's bare sides tightly, as if he was afraid of falling.

"Sure thing," Bill obliged with a wicked grin, flipping on his stomach to throw Dipper off.

Bill's face contorted into both amusement and annoyance. "Pine Tree, I didn't know you'd be this clingy."

"Shut up!" Dipper yelled, hiding his face in Bill's chest. To avoid falling, Dipper had quickly wrapped his legs around Bill's waist and his arms around the demon's neck, moaning miserably. "Please put me down!"

"I tried to, remember?" Bill's body shook with laughs, which only made it harder for Dipper to hold on, which fueled Bill's laughter. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Why not? Its almost like you enjoy the... compromising position we're in." Bill grinned while Dipper finally met his eyes, who seriously looked like he would rather just give up and fall. Why he was still holding on, Bill did not know. Or care.

Finally, his patience broke, and Bill wrenched Dipper's arms off his neck, fully expecting him to fall into the water below.

"Yeesh! Stubborn much?" Dipper's legs wrapped around Bill's middle was the only thing keeping him from falling into the water below, but the pure terror in Dipper's eyes stopped Bill short.

"Please, please," Dipper begged, and it was all so suddenly clear to Bill. The demon couldn't have been any more stupid. The fear in Dipper's eyes reflected the exact same look he had when he'd fallen from Wendy's open hand, when the cart door Dipper had been holding onto broke off, sending him plummeting to the dark waters and whatever lay underneath the surface. When Bill himself had broken the cart door.

Bill quickly scooped Dipper into his arms, lowering them quickly to the soft grass. Dipper was shivering, Bill noticed, and the demon pulled off Dipper's soaked flannel, offering the teen his own yellow and black one that he'd stripped off before jumping in.

Dipper took it, shamelessly burrowing his face into the sleeves as soon as he pulled it on. It smelled heavenly and familiar, and Dipper was shocked when Bill sat down next to him and rested his arm comfortingly across Dipper's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Bill said simply, a hint of regret in his tone. He paused, seeming to struggle with something, before stilling and pressing his lips gently to Dipper's cheek.

And Dipper almost lost it.

Since when was a DEMON comforting him? And when did Bill's scent become like an addiction to him?

And when did demons apologize for doing something wrong, and when did Bill become so _infuriatingly_ cute?

God, the guy had probably killed people and the worst part was, Dipper had never been so comfortable leaning against the homocidal illuminati fake.

Suddenly his questioning on Bill did a full 180.

Since when did Dipper _let_ a demon comfort him? And when did Dipper forgive a monster?

Hell, not to mention Dipper's horrifying attraction to the guy. And not just attraction... But _feelings_.

_SINCE WHEN DID DIPPER PINES FALL IN LOVE WITH EVIL GEOMETRY SHAPES_.

Dipper was shaken. He dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. The only thing keeping him from heading for the hills was the dreadful fact that everything about this was fucked to hell, and so WRONG...

But it couldn't be wrong. It couldn't be. Not when it felt so _right_ to be cuddled up in Bill's arms, his damp hair beginning to dry in the warm afternoon.

"I'm sorry, Dipper," Bill stated again, interrupting Dipper's thoughts. "It wasn't my intention to scare you like that. Neither was it my intention for you to get hurt when I broke the Ferris Wheel."

Dipper's mouth fell open a little, in a daze at Bill's words.

_Wow_... Sincere Bill was kind of hot. Like, kind of really hot. Dipper couldn't stop himself from licking his lips.

Bill's face was deathly serious as he looked down at Dipper. "I understand if you don't forgive me, but I want you to at least know I'm sorry and- are you even listening to me? Dipper, I-"

Dipper tackled Bill, forcing him to the ground and licking his lips with the demon, kissing him dirty. His hands roamed up Bill's bare chest and locked in his fluffy blonde hair, tugging on it to get a better angle to his mouth. Bill was still at first, but quickly and eagerly reciprocated, letting himself get man handled.

"_Pine Tree_," Bill groaned, surprisingly okay with getting dominated, the teen locking his wrists in the soft grass and straddling his lap to keep him pinned.

"Don't call me that," Dipper hissed warningly in Bill's ear, eyes dangerous as he pressed kisses down the demon's jaw line and neck.

"What am I supposed to call you then? Dipshit?" The demon grinned cockily, earning a bite hard enough to draw blood on his shoulder, Dipper's fingernails digging into the demon's wrists.

Bill yet out a yelp, tensing in surprise. _Oh_. Okay. Pine Tree meant business.

"Say it," Dipper growled again, and Bill realized he had missed what Dipper had said. "Say what?" Bill responded cheekily, Dipper's hands closing tight around his wrists. There would be bruises for sure.

"Say my name."

Something seemed to click in Bill's mind. Treating the kid with respect- calling him by his name, admitting his mistakes, and saying sorry had riled the kid up. Giving him the illusion that he had control.

Bill wanted to laugh, the sorry sucker! Although Bill knew all too well the feeling of needing to be under control. And hell, if that was all Dipper needed to feel in order to burn that damn dream catcher then he'd give it to him in an instant.

A pang of regret shot through Bill at the thought, but that had been the plan all along, right? Pretend to be goody goody for the stupid kid long enough to get him to destroy his cage?

Bill almost wanted to defy him. To show the kid he really wasn't trust worthy. He was a DEMON for God's sake. Anything to keep the kid from destroying the piece of string and feathers so they could just continue whatever they had going here, because _damn_ _it_, Bill really liked the kid. Never in his existence had Bill ever felt so torn.

All he had to do was say his name. Give him the control he needed and that was it and they both knew it. And before Bill could stop himself, the words tumbled from his lips.

"Anything for you, _Dipper_."


End file.
